


What was and What is

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, character_changed, footclan turtles, tags_will_be_added_as_plot_happens, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years ago the Footclan and shredder took over the city and Mikey's brother's died. Now he wants proof, so he can be absolutely sure they're truly gone. But the ghosts of the past still haunt him; and what was is not always what is. Are mikey's brothers truly dead? Or is there some shred of them still left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks.  
> this is an idea i've been kicking around for a while now.
> 
> might continue this into a series or i might not.
> 
> what do you guys think?

“My son…..please……..do not do this.”

He could see the concern in his father’s eyes. He watched as Splinter moved, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He smiled weakly. “I’ll be ok. I promise.”

But Splinter should his head. “Please do not go my son. Your brothers……are dead……and I cannot survive losing my final son. Please……..please stay here where it is safe.”

Mickey sighed. Safe; a long time ago Donnie might have said that was a ‘relative term’. Safe didn’t often mean hiding in an abandoned old airplane hanger with no contact from the outside world, or fearing everyday that they’d be found and dragged back to the city to be executed or enslaved. But worst of all……’safe’ didn’t mean hiding away doing nothing while the Footclan and the Shredder took over the city.

Looking down at his father Mikey smiled. “I have you. I HAVE to do this father.”

Splinter bit his look, obviously upset. “Why?”

Mikey smiled sadly. “Because…….I have to know. I have to know if there is anything left of my brothers.”

Splinter looked at him sadly. “My son…..your brothers died a very long time ago. You tried many times to find some shred of them left. But you’ve never succeeded. Just……just let them go; so the ghosts of them can stop haunting you.”

Mikey sighed softly. “It was true, he’d gone out searching many time; trying to find some shred of his brothers left. And each time he’d returned home, beaten, bruised, bloodied and empty handed. And yet each time he returned he didn’t feel like a failure. It felt…….like this was all some game. Like some bazar and upper complex game of chess that he only knew half the rules to and that he was playing an opponent he couldn’t see yet somehow knew what they would do next.

And yet, as much as he hated to admit it, he was growing tired. It had been 5 years since he and Splinter and their few remaining allies had fled from the city in the middle of the night. He remembered that night; it was seared into his brain. He, Splinter, Leatherhead, April and Casey had been recovering from the loss of Donnie when the lair had been attacked. Footclan and kraang had stormed their base and forced them to fight.

He remembered the look of pain on Casey’s face as he’d tried to keep the kraang from grabbing April even while his arm had been drenched and dripping in his own blood. He remembered the sound of Leatherhead howling and roaring in pain when the kraang had cut off several feet of his tail with one of their chainsaw blades. And he’d remembered the hopelessness he’d felt as he’d pushed the big red button Donnie had told him over and over and over again to never press unless it was an ABSOLUTE emergency; the button that would activate the explosives hidden in the walls of their home and reduce the structure to rubble.

The city had been on fire that night as the Footclan had raided an attacked the few other street gangs in the city. The Deckers, the Morning star, Sons of Samadhi, even the Ronin and been wiped out that night; with only the Purple dragons and the Footclan being left. When they’d gotten to April’s old family farm they’d turned on the old half broken radio to hear reports of hundreds of murders happening across the state as the leaders of every rival gang were picked off one by one until there was nothing left.

Again Mikey sighed, turning away from his father before bending down to pick up the small duffle back next to his feet. “I promise……this is the last time. I just……….I have to try……one last time.”

He moved without waiting for Splinter to respond, turning towards the area of the hanger he’d turned into a kind of makeshift machine shop. Luckily for them the hanger and surrounding base had been abandoned quickly; tools, supplies even a few old guns and ammunition had been left here to gather dust. This had proved a god send to them as without the tools it would have drastically limited their ability to build or maintain their new home.

Moving into the shop Mikey smiled as he moved towards the old military jeep he’d managed to get working again. It had taken him years, and a few times had pushed him to the absolute limits of his ability and sanity; but finally he’d managed to get it working again. Tossing the duffle bag he was carrying into the passenger seat Mikey turned when he heard Splinter call his name.

He watch as Splinter moved, his left leg half limping half dragging on the floor as he leaned heavily on his cane while walking. The night they’d been forced to flee a random Foot ninja had managed to stab Splinter’s leg; and without Donnie to properly treat the wound he and Leatherhead had been forced to do what little they could and then watch as the wound slowly healed improperly.

Slowly Splinter came to a stop in front of him. Mikey could not help but note how old and frail his father looked. He was thin, thinner then seemed possible, with hardly a single ounce of fat on his body. his hair had turned grey; well, greyer then it had been before. But his eyes were what drew Mikey in. before they had been kind, caring and full of warmth, but now as Mikey looked all he could see was a kind of desperate fear in them. After a moment Splinter spoke softly. “Please…….be careful my son.”

Mikey smiled and nodded. “I will father.” He moved, stepping forward so as to pull his father into a small and hopefully reassuring hug. “I’ll be ok. I promise.”

He bit his lip, noting just how thin and frail Splinter felt in his arms before pulling away a minute later. Slowly Splinter moved back, giving Mikey plenty of room as he turned the key of the jeep and smiled as the engine slowly chugged to life. A moment later the large garage door in front of him moved, slowly struggling to lift up as Master Splinter hit the button to activate the mechanism. Digging into his pocket Mikey pulled out a small scrap of paper, wedging it into the seam of rubber that held the windshield in place. Slowly putting his foot down Mikey smiled as the engine revved and he began to move forward driving out of the old building he’d called home for so long.

It was late afternoon. The last rays of the sun were casting long red beams of light across the sky as he drove down the old an overgrown dirt road that led to the abandoned base. He could not help but wince slightly as tree branches and bushes tore at the metal sides of the jeep, scratching and gouging the spray paint he’d decorated the jeep with. After several minutes of bumping, jostling and being half thrown around by the road the ride leveled out; becoming smoother as he turned onto the paved road and moved towards the city.

As he drove along the road he could not keep his eyes from drifting towards the photo he’d stuck in the windshield. In the dusty crumpled worn half destroyed photo he, his brothers, Leatherhead, Casey and April all laughed and smiled; their expressions frozen in time forever despite everything that had happened since. Gently he bit his lip, his heart clenching slightly. After they’d fled the city they’d tried to find refuge at an old farm April’s family had owned.

For a time they’d found peace there; giving them time to rest and try to recover from their injuries. But that peace had shattered only a few days later when the Footclan had arrived and they’d been forced to once again fight for their lives. Again Mikey’s heart clenched painfully. He’d lost his best friend that day; Leatherhead had been injured, a large gash having been cut into his sides. He’d stayed behind, roaring, clawing, swiping and biting at the advancing Footclan; giving the rest of them time to escape but condemning the large mutant gator to death.

After that……things kept getting worse. They’d wandered the forest for a while, managing to sleep only a few hours a day before moving again. When they’d found the old military base Mikey had hopped they’d be able to recover. But Casey had thrown a fit; punching the walls and destroying old wooden crates while shouting how they were never going to be safe anymore and how they were as good as dead. In the end he’d left, leaving in the middle of the night and going who knows where.  April had stayed for a bit, helping Mikey to find and repair some of the old machinery in the base. But she too had left, simply wandering off in the middle of the night; leaving only a note that said _I have to leave. I’m sorry._

With a slight jolt Mikey realized he was crying. Thick wet salty tears trickling down his face as he drove. Sniffing loudly he reached up, wiping his eyes before focusing back on the road. He continued onward, soon leaving the forest that they’d wandered through so many years ago before emerging out onto an old country road. Off in the distance he could just make out the faint glow of lights over the trees. He felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten. He was almost to the city.

As he drove on he found his heartbeat increasing, making his fingers itch and burn with energy. Coming to a stop on a small hill Mikey looked out over the city. The buildings, lights and skyline hadn’t changed much. Obviously they’d rebuilt the city from the fires, no doubt Shredder had helped, looking like a humanitarian while at the same time profiting off the work somehow. Taking a deep breath Mikey began to move again, noting that as he moved into the city he could not help but feel on edge. The streets were empty, not just of people, but of trash or even other cars. Turning down a side street Mikey smiled as his gaze was suddenly met with graffiti; the arching twisting sprawling designs giving some much needed color to the boring red and brown buildings.

But as soon as the graffiti began it stopped and suddenly he was back out onto a main road; surrounded by buildings and empty streets. Driving through an intersection Mikey looked up, noting that a camera on the streetlight was moving; following him as he drove through the four way intersection. They knew he was here.

Driving on Mikey did his best to avoid further cameras, often turning down side alleys whenever possible until he reached the building he was looking for. Coming to a stop in front of the old and condemned building Mikey shut off the engine before slowly getting out of the jeep. He knew this building. A few times he and his brothers had tried to storm it, to put a stop to Shredder’s plans once and for all; each time it had ended in failure.

Reaching out Mikey pulled, dragging the heavy chain-link fence that surrounded the building, out of his path. Pausing only to retrieve his bag of gear Mikey moved quickly, very aware that he would have company soon. He walked up the old worn stone steps of the building, only to stop in front of the doors which had been boarded up years ago.

Pulling his foot back Mikey lashed out, kicking the boards and watching as the old and rotted wood snapped like twigs under his foot. In the back of his mind he could not help but feel that Raph would have approved of what he’d done.

Moving into the building Mikey looked around. It was amusing sort of. The way the building was designed and built you’d think it was a church; to anyone walking by on the street it would have certainly looked like a place of worship. Of course that’s had Shredder had wanted it. He hadn’t wanted a fortress. No, he’d wanted a place of worship. A place where he, Shredder got to act like and be a god.

Of course the place wasn’t so churchlike now. The old walls and parts of the ceiling were crumbling from age. A thick layer of dust covered the floor and walls. Moving through the building Mikey pushed open the doors in front of him, smiling as he found himself in Shredder’s old throne room. Moving to the middle of the floor he took a deep breath. He had a few minutes before they figured out where he was.

Dropping his bag of gear Mikey slowly sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. Taking another deep breath Mikey cleared his mind, allowing his worry, apprehension, and fear and hopes to fade away. He used to not like meditating. He’d found it annoying and boring and pointless. But lately…….he found it to be relaxing; one of the few ways to calm his nerves after a long day of work. Time became meaningless as he sat there, breathing in and out; allowing his mind and senses to expand and grow. In the back of his mind he wondered, was this why Leo had spent so much time meditating before? Had be done so, so as to clear his mind and feel calm?

But then something caught his attention, footsteps; faint almost silent. They were coming closer. Soon he could hear other sounds, the faint beating of three hearts, the soft muffled breathing of three individuals as they took up positions around him. Opening his eyes Mikey took a deep breath before moving, slowly getting to his feet before speaking to the seemingly empty room he was in. “I know you’re there, come out.”

For a moment his words echoed around the empty chamber, seemingly heard by no one but himself; but then……

Mikey turned, watching as Leonardo stepped out from behind a pillar, a small smile covering his face while the rest of his body was swathed in black cloth with the Footclan symbol displayed on his chest. “Very good Mikey. see how useful meditation can be? You were able to detect me.”

Mikey could not help but smirk. “I was also able to detect Raph on the ledge above me and Donnie hiding in the shadows to my left.”

Mikey watched as Leo’s smile faltered slightly before making a small gesture with his hands. Glancing up and then sideways Mikey watched as his brothers emerged from their hiding places. Unlike Leo Raph wore armor, the large metal plates vaguely reminisce of Shredder’s armor; while Donnie’s appeared to be a skintight black jumpsuit, with each of them being blazoned with the Footclan symbol on the chest.

After a moment Raph spoke. “Long time no see Mikey. So nice of you to visit your brothers.”

He shook his head. “I’m not here to visit with you.”

Donnie shifted, leaning against the wall before speaking. “Have you finally come to your senses and decided to leave that old rat and join Master Shredder?”

Swallowing the sense of loss Donnie’s words had made him feel, Mikey shook his head. “No……I came to return these to you.”

As he spoke Mikey pushed the duffle bag next to him with his foot, sending it skittering into the middle of the room. As the bag reached the middle of the room it tipped over, dumping its contents into onto the floor. Space heroes comic books, old blueprints and a pair of old sais spilled out onto the floor for all to see. After another moment Mikey spoke. “I…….They belong to you……..so you should have them back.”

His eyes moved, drifting to his brother’s faces watching them carefully. He knew they’d been expecting an attack, perhaps even a bomb of some kind. After several moments Leo spoke. “You…..kept these?”

Mikey nodded. “They belonged to my brothers. They were their most prized possessions, of course I kept them.”

Above him Raph chuckled. “They sound like fools.”

Again Mikey felt his heart clench as he turned to look at Raph. “My brothers were not fools. They were………strong…….smart……courageous……they were everything to me. And for that reason their most prized possessions are my most prized possessions. And I felt………it was time they were returned to their rightful owners.”

For several moments no one spoke. Mikey watched as his brothers remained silent before; “Then you wasted your time.”

A moment later Mikey watched as something resembling a throwing star struck the duffle bag. A split second later the bag exploded, bursting into flames and destroying the items within and around it. Over the sounds of the flames Leo spoke. “That crap means nothing to us anymore. It’s just a reminder that we were once weak and pathetic.”

Taking a deep breath Mikey felt his voice shake as he spoke. “Th-then it’s true……my brothers really are dead.”

Raph snorted. “How can you say that? How can you say we’re dead when we’re right here?”

Before Mikey could respond Donnie spoke over him. “Because he’d hoped by bringing these things here it would remind us all how we used to be. And that maybe……just maybe we’d come back with him and be a family again.”

In front of him Mikey watched as Leo shifted. “Is that what you want Mikey? For us to be a family again?”

Above him Mikey heard Raph chuckle. “A family who kisses ad gropes and fucks each other?”

Against his will Mikey felt tears form in his eyes. It was true, that was what he wanted more than anything. He could still remember it, those times when he got high from the weed he’d found in a soldier’s old locker; he could still remember how his brothers felt. The gently loving touches Leo would give him, the rough aggressive kisses that Raph would use to claim him. The soft and tender affection Donnie would shower on him afterwards. He remembered it all.

In front of him Leo spoke. “It can still happen Mikey. we can still be that family. Leave him. Leave Splinter and join Master Shredder. You’d be more than welcome. And then……we could be a family again.”

Clenching his hands Mikey forced himself to breath. It was so easy. It would be so easy to say yes. to leave Splinter alone in that base and be with his brothers again. And yet…….

Inhaling deeply Mikey spoke, “I love my brothers. Love them more than anything in the world. I…..I can’t put into words how badly I want to see them again and to be a family again. But…….but you’re not them; you’re not my brothers. My answer is No.”

Taking another deep breath Mikey watched as Leo’s, Raph's and Donnie’s faces darkened. “So be it.”

A moment later they lunged at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Oroku Saki watched as in front of him Leonardo bowed deeply. “My lord, we’ve captured our brother Michelangelo.”

He leaned forward, his interest piqued. “Have you now?”

Leonardo nodded. “Yes. We spotted him entering the city and confronted him at your old hideout. There was a fight and we were able to overpower him and capture him.”

Saki nodded. “Have you begun interrogating him as to the location of Hamato Yoshi?”

He watched the turtle before him closely, noting the way Leonardo shifted ever so slightly; his weight moving from one leg to the other before responding. “No my lord. During the fight Michelangelo was injured. Donnie says his injuries are critical and that he’ll need time to heal before he’s well enough to be questioned.”

Saki’s eyes narrowed. “Where is he now?”

Again Leonardo shifted before answering. “Donnie is keeping him at his main facility. He says he can care for him best there.”

Saki remained silent for a moment before speaking. “I assume you’re taking the necessary precautions to ensure he does not escape.”

Leonardo nodded. “Yes my lord. Donnie has made sure that Michelangelo is always being watched, either by cameras or by guards. We’ll know the moment he wakes up.”

Taking a deep breath Saki moved, standing up before speaking. “Very well. Care for him until he is recovered but once he’s well enough I want him interrogated.”

Leonardo bowed and turned to leave. Waiting until he was almost out the door Saki spoke. “I hope you’re connection with him will not cloud your judgment when it comes to handling him.”

He watched closely, noting again how Leonardo shifted slightly, the pause in his response a little longer than it should have been. “Of course not master.”

Saki smiled. “Good. No matter if he is your blood brother or not, he’s an enemy of the footclan. Never forget that.”

Leonardo nodded. “We won’t.”

 

 

** DONATELLO’S POV **

****

Looking at the bed where his brother laid Donatello could not help but be a little impressed. Back in the day; before he, Raph and Leo had left Mikey had always been the lesser of them. It wasn’t a mean or cruel thing to say; it was simply a fact. He, Donnie had brains, Leo had the wisdom, even Raph had brute force; but Mikey…….he’d always sorta been the tag along.

Yet in the old church Mikey had fought with skill and precision, managing to hold all three of them off for several minutes while at the same time managing to coordinate complex battle strategies and plans. He’d even managed to catch them off guard a few times, surprising them with techniques or gadgets they’d assumed he’d not have. In the end though it hadn’t mattered.

Looking at the screens above Mikey’s bed Donnie watched as the monitors spiked, beeped and hummed, displaying his brother’s vitals. Mikey had taken a lot of punishment from the fight. Raph had managed to break a dozen or so of Mikey’s bones, fracturing even more while Leo had cut Mikey deep in several places. Sighing to himself he could not help but feel slightly annoyed. If his brothers had listened to him as they had closed in on the church they would have known he’d prepared several bombs with sleeping gag; enough to knock out a bull elephant and therefore more than enough to knock out Mikey. But as always Leo and Raph charged in, dismissing his words in favor for their own style of doing things.

Reaching up Donnie tapped one of the screens, watching as the display changed, showing a readout of his brother’s body scans. Mikey was weak. Weaker than Donnie had expected him to be based off how ferociously the fight had gone. Mikey’s body showed signs of prolonged malnutrition; his intestines showing signs that Mikey had been eating mostly plant life instead of normal food. In addition to this Mikey’s body was suffering from lack of vitamin B, C, D, F, and Zinc. A sign that Mikey had rarely been out in the sun for at least 6 months.

Frowning to himself Donnie turned, moving away from his brothers. The screens he’d been looking at before moved with him, following him as he crossed the room; their holograph displays flickering as he walked. All the evidence in front of him told him that Mikey had spent the last 5 years in near total isolation, barely scraping by with the bare necessities needed to survive.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Donnie could not help but feel a twinge of emotional pain for his youngest brother. To be so isolated for so long. Sure April and Casey must have helped to keep his spirits up but-

But his train of thought ended as the doors to the room hissed open. “How is he?”

Looking up Donnie found Raphael standing in front of him. Huffing slightly Donnie spoke. “He’s stable. But he took a lot of damage during the fight. Couldn’t you have pulled a few of your punches? Or were you trying to break all of his bones?”

Raph glared at him before taking a small step forward. “Maybe you missed the part where he LIT ME ON FIRE!”

Donnie rolled his eyes. He’d seen that part. Mikey had thrown a water balloon at Raph which had been filled with oil. Thinking the balloon had been filled with acid Raph had turned allowing the balloon to explode over his armor and shell. A moment later Mikey had produced a powder. Throwing it into the air and allowing it to rain down onto Raph's drenched form. Despite the situation Donnie had smiled, being genuinely surprised as flames had sprung to life as the chemicals in the oil had reacted with the chemicals in the powder. Of course the plan was mostly wasted; Donnie had built Raph's armor to withstand most forms of attack, heat and fire included.

“I told you the armor would protect you. Besides the fire died down 30 seconds after it started. The armor did its job.”

Raph continued to glare at him. “HE. LIT. ME. ON. FIRE. You know what that’s like?”

Donnie rolled his eyes. “No. I general avoid mixing thermic chemicals with bases so I WONT get turned into a turtle candle. You should try it sometime.”

Raph growled. “Fuck you.”

Despite himself Donnie chuckled. “Be my guest. Then again I think Leo might get jealous. After all, you two have been spending lots of…..‘personal’ time together.”

Raph felt his face flush a dark red. “Look who’s talking. Counting how many times a week Leo and I fuck; you sound like the jealous one.”

Donnie chuckled again. “Hardly. Leo and I share a very active sex life. By the way, sorry for making him late for sparing last week. I needed his help working a few…..‘kinks’ out of one of my machines.”

Raph growled aggressively, while trying to adopt a nonchalant stance. “Don't worry bout it. Makes me feel less guilty about making him stand you up last Monday. He was a little tied up with me.”

Donnie felt a twinge of annoyance ripple through him. shifting his stance a small smirk spread across Donnie’s face. “Yu could always help me if you wanted. I have several inventions I’d love to try out on you.”

He watched as rap shifted, his eyeridge lifting for a moment before a Donnie’s smirk became mirrored on Raph's face. But as Raph opened his mouth to respond, no doubt with his own innuendo a calm voice cut him off.

“ENOUGH.”

Turning Donnie and Raph fell silent as they found Leo standing in the door way. Biting back his response Donnie watched as Leo moved, stepping into the room and passed them before moving to stand next to the bed where their brother way lying. After a moment Leo spoke softly. “How is he?”

Sighing softly Donnie spoke. “He’s got 16 broken bones and almost double that number in fractured bones. He’s half-starved and appears to show signs of near constant dehydration. It also looks like he’s not seen prolonged sunlight in quite some time. Overall……..he’s not good.”

Leo remained silent, looking down as his youngest brother struggled to draw breath. He hadn’t wanted to fight Mikey. In truth he’d been……relieved when he’d seen his youngest brother. For a while now he’d been worried; it had been so long since they’d seen him or any sign of him. In truth he’d begun to worry that maybe Mikey had…..die-

Behind him Raph spoke. “What did Shredder say?”

Turning to look at his brothers he spoke. “Exactly what you would expect him to say. He wants Mikey to recover as quickly as possible and then he wants to begin interrogating him for Splinter’s whereabouts.”

 In front of him Donnie’s eyes widened. “He’ll never survive being interrogated. Even after he’s recovered from his injuries. Even if it’s just physical torture, they’ll take him apart. That’s not even accounting for the pyscho-”

But Donnie’s words ended as Leo held up his hand for silence. “I’m aware of that. That’s why I want you both to help me.”

Donnie and Raph raised an eyebrow. “With what?”

Leo sighed softly again. “Mikey thinks we betrayed the family by joining Shredder. So long as he thinks this he’ll never tell us or Shredder anything. So we need to convince him that that’s not what happened.”

Raph growled. “That’s not what happened. Splinter betrayed us. Remember?”

Leo nodded. “I remember. But obviously Mikey doesn’t remember, or doesn’t see what happened as a betrayal.”

Raph snorted. “How can he not see it? Splinter tried to-”

But Leo held up his hand making his brother fall silent. “I remember what happened Raphael. There is no need to remind me. What I propose is this; once Michelangelo is recovered enough to move we each spend time with him. Try to……explain our side of things and get him to see that the family betrayed us, rather than us betraying it. Perhaps even show him that Shredder is not the monster Splinter has made him out to be.”

Donnie nodded. “It Could work.”

Leo nodded in response. “In the mean time I’ll work on Shredder, see if I can convince him that physical interrogation isn’t the way to go. Maybe even try to get Mikey released to our custody.”

Raph shifted. “What about……after……if this plan works………what happens to Mikey?”

Leo shifted uncertainly. “I don't know. If he gives Shredder what he wants…..I’ll work on convincing Shredder to give Mikey to us.”

Each of them remind silent for several moments as that idea washed over them. Mikey……joining them. They……they could together again. In truth no matter hard they tried none of them could shake the feeling of emptiness they felt. It was true they often sought each other out for physical and emotional comfort. They were after all, the only ones of their kind. And while each of them had traits and quirks the others found attractive; Mikey……..he was special. Of course they’d trying to hold those feelings back, Mikey was the youngest after all. And yet……slowly they’d notice Mikey….flirting with each of them. Whether the smallest turtle had done it on purpose or without knowing it he’d somehow managed to  charm and seduce all of his brothers.

And so, when Mikey had turned 18……

“Well it’s gunna be a while before Mikey is recovered enough to move.”

Blinking and finding himself back in reality Leo shifted, looking at Donnie. “How long?”

Donnie bit his lip. “Probably a few weeks. I’ve got him pretty sedated right now. I doubt he’s even dreaming. Once I’m able to repair some of his fractures I’ll start to lessen his dosage until he wakes up. But for now, he needs it; or he’d be in A LOT of pain.”

Leo shifted, looking back at Mikey before speaking. “Would you keep me informed of his status?”

Donnie nodded. “Of course. I was gunna do that regardless.”

Turning back to look at his brothers Leo spoke. “We all know what’s at stake. If Mikey doesn’t tell us what we need to know, then Shredder will take him and we’ll never get him back. We need to be sure that doesn’t happen.”

Both Raph and Donnie nodded. “We won’t fail Leo. We’ll save Mikey; from Shredder and from Splinter.”

Leo bit his lip. “I hope so.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since their youngest brother had reappeared. Two weeks since they’d beaten him so badly he had to be hospitalized. Sighing again Leo closed his eyes. In truth he hadn’t wanted to fight his brother. He’d hoped that Mikey being there had been a sign that the youngest brother had realized Splinter’s deception and had come to join them; and that maybe, just maybe they could go back to how things had once been. Even during the fight he’d spoken, trying to convince Mikey to stop. And yet…….

Doing his best to meditate Leo could not help but feel his mind pulled towards that night. When Mikey had thrown the bag on the ground and shown them what was inside ……Leo’s hearts had clenched in pain. After everything that had happened, after the lair had been destroyed and Leatherhead had been killed, and after having been on the run for years Mikey had still held onto those items. Again his heart clenched as he remembered the look of sadness that had filled Mikey’s face; his sorrow and pain illuminated by the fire that had slowly consumed those items he’d held so dear for so long.

In the back of his mind Leo could not help but also be a little mad at Raphael for having thrown the exploding kunai that had destroyed the bag and its contents. Even if Raph didn’t want his old sais back that didn’t mean that Donnie or he hadn’t wanted their items back. Working to regain his composer Leo felt his heart swell with pride as he remembered how Mikey had fought. Before, when they’d been younger Mikey’s fighting style seemed to be mostly cobbled together. A random and bazaar collection of attack, defense, and dodging that didn’t really fit into any true style of martial arts.

Yet as they’d fought in Shredder’s old hideout Mikey had shown a deep proficiency with his attacks and defense. He’d even surprised Leo at one point, managing to catch one of Leo’s downward slashes with his bare hands; mirroring the technique Leo had only seen great master’s use. But it wasn’t just his technique that had had impressed him. His stance was wider making it much more stable and secure. His attacks felt less comical; serious rather than the playful kicks, punches and jabs he’d used when he’d been younger. Mikey’s focus had improved immensely as well. During the fight Leo had been amazing at Mikey’s battle-focus and his ability to fight all three of them in rapid succession or even at the same time. Almost everything about Mikey had changed; he’d gone from being a comedian to a very serious fighter.

Abandoning his attempts at meditation Leo sighed and slowly stood up. as he moved a soft tone sounded through the room, coming from his left. Turning towards the sound Leo found that his tablet had received a message from Donnie, no doubt another report of Mikey’s condition. Reaching for the tablet Leo scanned the information Donnie had sent him.

Mikey’s recovery was going slowly, much slower than any of them had thought it would. The first thing Donnie had done was hook Mikey up to a series of IV bags to try and help replace the vitamins and nutrients that Mikey’s body had been lacking for so long. On paper this had seemed like a good and logical idea. In reality it had led to disastrous results. Mikey’s body had rejected the sudden surge of nutrition; sending the small turtle in a seizer that Donnie had struggled to contain. Now even weeks later Donnie was still unable to say exactly how the seizure had effected Mikey. The seizure had been bad and Donnie had made it very clear that it was possible Mikey might have brain damage from the episode, or it was entirely possible nothing had changed an Mikey would be fine. Until the smaller turtle woke up, there was no way to tell.

They’d moved slower after that, Donnie had severally diluted the IV drips, dramatically lowering their potency by mixing them with water. He’d also taken to manipulating Mikey’s body, bending and stretching his arms and legs so as to make sure they didn’t develop any kind of stiffness after not moving for so long.

It…..it was difficult. A few times Leo had gone to visit his youngest brother. He’d found the sight of Mikey lying in the bed, unresponsive and unconscious to be painful. Despite everything that had happened, Leo still cared for Mikey. But what hurt most of all was that he’d contributed and put Mikey in that hospital bed. Taking a deep breath le made up his mind. Setting his tablet down Leo began to get dressed, pulling on his normal black and red attire before leaving his bedroom and moving down the hallway. He was sick of this, sick of waiting for news and having no control over what happened. Yes Donnie may have been a genius but that didn’t mean he knew everything. And there was certainly one thing Leo could do for Mikey that Donnie wouldn’t be able to do. Outside Leo’s room the sun slowly began to set, casting rays of red and orange light across the sky.

 

 

** MEANWHILE **

****

****

Sitting in his chair Donnie could not help but wrestle with the feeling of helpless that he was experiencing at that moment. In front of him he watched as Mikey continued to breath slowly; the array of holoscreens behind the smaller turtle telling Donnie everything he needed to know about his brother; but not everything he wanted to know. In truth he was starting to become a bit panicked. Unless Mikey woke up soon, it was very possible that the seizure he had unintentionally inflicted on his brother might have done serious damage. Was this what it would be like from now on? Yes they’d ‘gotten’ their brother back but he would spend the rest of his life in a coma?

Taking a deep breath Donnie found that his hands were shaking slightly. Clasping his hands together Donnie forced himself to breath. Behind him he heard the doors to the lab hiss open before closing a moment later. Sighing to himself Donnie shifted. “Anna I swear if this is another progress report on the next batch of-”

But his voice trailed off as he found that it was not his assistant who had entered the room but instead Leo, who looked at him for a moment before speaking. “Expecting someone else?”

Sighing and shaking his head Donnie spoke. “It’s nothing. Anna keeps bugging me with progress reports about how the next batch of product is coming along.”

Leo raised an eyeridge. “Isn’t that kinda a big deal? I mean you are a chemist. It’s your to make sure it’s safe for consumption.”

Again Donnie shook his head. “Of course it’s safe. That’s why people are buying so much of it. Unlike the old drugs, the stuff my people make is 80X safer to use. Overdoses are almost impossible and it doesn’t leave the user in a dead-end fog for days on end. So long as my people follow the recipe everything will be fine. Anyways, what are you doing here?”

Leo gestured to their unconscious brother. “I wanna try and make contact with him.”

This time it was Donnie’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “How are you gunna do that? It doesn’t look like he’s gunna wake up anytime soon.”

Leo nodded and moved forward. “I know. But I’m not going to use science to contact him. I want to use meditation and try to reach him on a spiritual level.”

Donnie raised an eyebrow at Leo’s words. He knew his brother had a very different set of skills. And back when they’d trained under Splinter the old rat had talked about masters who were able to slow their hearts and breathing so much that they could ‘drift’ into the spirit realm and speak with others who were there. Could it really work? Blinking at Leo Donnie spoke. “How do you know Mikey will be there? Or that he’ll even be willing to listen?”

Leo shook his head while at the same time pulling a chair closer to Mikey’s bedside. “I don't. But I want to at least try. I’m tired of just waiting around for something to happen.”

Taking a deep breath Donnie felt a small ache shoot through his temples. He’d been sitting here for hours. What harm could there be in letting Leo try? Slowly Donnie got to his feet, all the while rubbing his suddenly sore eyes. “Ok. Do whatever you want. I’m gunna go splash some water on my face and maybe get a little food.”

Leo nodded, watching as Donnie stood shakily. “You haven’t been eating?”

Donnie shrugged. “A bit here and there. Not full meals.”

Sighing for a moment Leo moved, stepping forward before reaching out to put his hands on Donnie’s shoulders. “Donnie, go and eat something. Once I’m done trying to contact Mikey I’m going go to bed. I’d like it if you joined me.”

A faint smirk flickered across Donnie’s face. “Feeling lonely and wanting some ‘company’ in that giant bed of yours? It has been a while since we’ve tangled your sheets. So long as you wear that collar I like, I’ll-”

But Leo shook his head. “NO.” he spoke firmly; making sure Donnie understood this was not about sex or romance in anyway. “I’m worried about you. And I’d feel a bit better if I knew you’d gotten at least a few hours of sleep.”

Donnie’s smirk faded. “I’m fine Leo. I don't ne-”

But Leo growled cutting him off. “That wasn’t a request Donnie. You WILL come and sleep with me when I go to bed. That’s an order. Is that clear?”

Donnie prickled slightly at Leo’s words. They weren’t children anymore. Technically Leo wasn’t his boss anymore; even if Saki had declared Leo as his heir. For a few seconds he thought about arguing. But that feeling vanished as he looked at Leo’s face. Yes there was a slight his of ‘command’ in his brothers facial expression; but there was also love and concern. Sighing Donnie nodded. “Fine.”

Leo nodded. “Good. Now go and eat something. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

He watched as Donnie shifted, glancing back at their unconscious brother. Speaking softer Leo continued. “He’ll be ok Donnie. We all know how tough he is. A few broken bones won’t keep him down.”

Donnie huffed slightly. “it was a lot more than ‘a few’.”

Releasing his brother’s arms Leo watched as Donnie took a deep breath before looking back at him. “Let me know if you find out anything. Ok?”

Leo nodded. “Of course.”

A moment later Donnie moved, remaining still to give Mikey one last look before turning and walking out of the lab before being cut off from view by the door. Sighing to himself Leo could not help but still worry about his brother. It was no surprise Donnie was pushing himself so hard. He had been the closest to Mikey after all. The two of them had always been close; probably a result of them always being paired up together during training or missions. So it was no surprise that having Mikey here; lying unconscious and unresponsive was pushing Donnie and stressing him harder than normal.

Sighing deeply Leo shifted, grabbing a chair before moving it closer to Mikey’s bed. Taking a seat Leo took a deep breath before closing his eyes. Continuing to slow his breathing Leo shifted, reaching out so he could place his fingers against Mikey’s forehead so as to better make contact with Mikey’s spirit. Slowly Leo worked to clear his mind, emptying his thoughts until he was completely at ease. Slowly he began to change; his breathing falling in rhythm with Mikey’s. In…..and out…….in……and out.

He was starting to feel it now. The small tingles in the back of his mind. Taking a deep breath Leo acted; allowing his mind to expand until he was sure Mikey would sense him if he tried to make contact. Relaxing for a moment Leo called out. “ _Mikey?_ ”

For a moment he got no response. The plane around him was void and empty with no response. He tried again, calling out to his brother’s spirit and hoping he’d get a response. “ _Mikey?”_

This time there was a change. The air around him shifted, becoming warmer for a brief moment. “ _L-leo?”_

Doing his best to keep calm and suppress the hope that had sprung up in his chest; Leo allowed his mind to move, drifting closer to the source of the voice that had called out to him. He was starting to see things now; shadowy figures with vague outlines. This was Mikey’s mind; and right now he was only just starting to make contact. He fell silent, focusing and working so as to strengthen the connection; allowing the blurry and fuzzy shapes he was seeing to take a sharper appearance.

He watched, a faint feeling of nostalgia washing over him as several blurry forms took on the shape of him, Donnie and Raph. Remaining silent Leo felt the ‘world’ around him change. “ _LEO?_ ”

He could feel it now. Mikey’s awareness of him was growing. All around him shadowy half formed memories wafted passed. Some were simple; Mikey working in the kitchen, reading comic books, or watching TV. But others……Leo watched as images appeared in front of him, obscuring his whole field of vision for a split second before vanishing or fading away. Them, back when they’d been a family; training, going on missions, lounging around after a hard day’s work. Leo felt his breath hitch in his chest at the final memory; all four of them huddled and snuggling under a large blanket.

He remembered that time. It had been wonderful. For months he Donnie and Raph had wracked their brains about how to talk to Mikey about their……relationship. In the end Donnie had broken the ice, pulling Mikey aside after training and speaking with him. At first the youngest turtle had been uncertain of how to react. He’d only just turned 18 after all. But then slowly……in the weeks that had followed; they’d all seen it. A gaze that lasted longer than it needed to. A gentle nuzzling of them when they were sparring or helping to bandage each other up. Slowly Mikey had come to terms with is desires; and one night…..

“ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE LEO_?”

The world around him changed. The images he’d been seeing vanished, instead replaced by a single form; Mikey, standing several feet away from him. Taking a deep breath Leo spoke. “ _I…….I was trying to contact you. You’ve been in a comma for two weeks._ ”

Mikey didn’t move. “ _Not surprising considering the beating you all gave me. Sure seemed like you were actually trying to hurt me._ ”

He tried to move, to take a step forward and explain to his brother what had happened. But the moment the thought occurred to him the world shifted, the ‘floor’ falling away into an abyss; leaving him standing on a single square while Mikey stood across from him on the other side of the abyss. “ _You know……for a long time I thought it was a nightmare. After the farm…….I tried so hard to wake up. I lost everyone I cared about. My brothers, Leatherhead, April and Casey, even……._.”

The world seemed to shudder for a moment; morphing around them. For a fraction of a second Leo felt something, a sense of loss; greater and deeper than anything had ever felt. It grabbed at him, dragged him to his knees as it rose up around him; threatening to drown him in its swirling dark waters. Somewhere beyond the swirling inky black water he could hear Michelangelo's voice crying out; pleading. “ _NO! NO YOU CANT DIE! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE DON’T GO!”_

And then it was gone; and he was standing on the platform again looking at his brother. Taking a breath Leo found that he was shaking. Cupping his hands together Leo spoke. “ _It’s ok Mikey. We’re here now. I’m-_ ”

But Mikey cut him off. “ _You’re not my brother’s anymore. You killed my brothers. Leave me alone Leo. Get out of my head.”_

Leo bit his lip, he could feel Mikey’s mind starting to become hostile; feeling as though the temperature was starting to rise. Leo felt the platform he was on shudder. “ _WE TRIED TO FIND YOU! WE TRIED TO BRING YOU BACK HERE SO WE COULD ALL BE TOGETHER AGAIN! WE NEVER STOPPED LOVE-“_

Instantly he knew he’d said the wrong thing. In front of him Mikey vanished; as he did so a high wind seemed to blast at Leo from all around. He grunted, struggling to remain on the platform he was standing on and not be blown off by the winds. Using his hands to shield his face Leo called out. “ _MIKEY!”_

Mikey’s voice responded. “ _You’re not my brother anymore. Get out._ ”

Leo shook his head. “ _N-No! Not until-_ ”

But Mikey’s voice but him off; blasting from all around him like thunder. “ _GET OUT!_ ”

Leo’s entire body jerked, a moment later he yelped in fear as the platform he was standing on collapsed sending him down into the voice. A heartbeat later his body reacted automatically. Leo’s eyes snapped open, his hand jerking away from his brother’s head. But the jerk had sent him off balance. For one horrible sickening moment he tittered there; the feeling of falling tearing at his brain.

He hit the floor in a heap, a loud thud echoing as he landed. He struggled; trying to find something to tell him which way was up and which way was down.

“Leo!”

A moment later hands were touching him. His head snapped up in the direction of the voice. Donnie was there now, his face filled with concern as he grabbed Leo’s shoulders. As he did so Donnie’s eyes widened in shock; Leo was shaking badly. He watched as Leo moved, his fingers wrapping tightly around Donnie’s wrists.

“H-h-help me…..up.”

He moved slowly, helping Leo to stand before half carrying him and half guiding him towards a nearby chair. Donnie could tell Leo was shaken. With each step he took Leo’s legs wobbled and shook. His breathing was ragged and Donnie would see that color seemed to have drained from his brother’s face; making him appear pale and ghostly. Once Leo was firmly seated Donnie spoke. “What happened? Are…..are you ok?”

He watched as Leo took several deep breathes, his hands coming up to cup his face for a moment before speaking. “Mikey……pushed me out of his mind.”

Donnie shook his head. “What do you mean? You made contact?”

Leo nodded slowly, forcing himself to take deep breathes. “Yeah. I was able to contact him. But…….he’s angry at us. I tried to talk to him but……he pushed me out. It was……..scary.”

Donnie shifted, his gaze moving from Leo to Mikey. He’d been eating when his remote monitor had gone off; squawking ad chirping an alarm as Mikey’s EKG reading had skyrocketed. He’d hoped Mikey was waking up. But when he’d gotten here he’d found Leo on the floor, dazed and very confused. Looking back at Leo Donnie watched as Leo took several deep breaths. “Are you ok? Do you need anything?”

Leo remained silent for a moment. In truth he was far from ok. Even if it had only been in his mind the feeling of falling was still running wild through his body. No matter how hard he tried he could not stop his hands from shaking and his breathing felt labored and rough. For a moment Leo’s mind went back; back to the ocean of inky black water, and to Mikey’s voice begging and pleading not to be left alone. He’d never felt anything like that before. Not during any of his spiritwalks had he encountered-

“LEO!”

Blinking for a moment Leo found that Donnie had grabbed his shoulders and was holding onto him firmly. Looking at his brother Leo watched as Donnie spoke. “That’s it. We’re going. You need bed rest.”

Turning to look over his shoulder Donnie spoke out loud, calling to the system he’d programmed into the building. “have a car brought around front for me and my brother. We’re going back to his home.”

The building responded a moment later, a cool female voice vaguely reminiscent of April confirming what he’d said. Turning back to look at his brother Donnie watched as Leo’s eyes flickered back to Mikey. After a moment Leo looked back at him. “I……..I felt something……but…….I can’t explain it. It…..it was sadness……and pain…..but…….it was enormous. Like an ocean of pain and suffering. I’ve never felt anything like it before.”

Donnie nodded slowly. “We’ll keep an eye on him when he wakes up. I promise. But for now we need to get you to bed. Ok?”

Leo nodded slowly struggling to his feet. As he moved, allowing Donnie to guide him from the room he could not help but look back at his still unconscious brother. What had happened to him to cause that? Yes he’d expected to find pain but…..an entire ocean’s worth of pain and suffering……..

A moment later Donnie pulled him from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph was in a bad mood. There was no other way to describe it. Grunting in frustration he shoved the heavy weight he’d been lifting away, setting it on it’s rack before slowly sitting up from the press. His skin was drenched in sweat, and his arms wobbled slightly as he reached for his nearby water bottle to take a drink. He’d hoped working out would clear his mind. He’d tried sparring with some of his men earlier; and although they had come a long way since he’d took them over they were still too easy to beat.

Breathing deeply Raph growled in frustration. It was like an itch. There was something inside him. Some part of him that had this nagging, egging, persistent feeling that left him feeling short tempered and irritable. Draining his water bottle he sighed. He needed to do something. He hated just sitting around waiting for something to happen. Leo called it……

Raph paused…..a faint smile spreading across his face. Leo…….that was the answer. That’s what he would do. He’d go find Leo and ask to spar. And if that didn’t work…….a slight smirk spread across his face as he remembered the last time he and Leo had spared. After 10 minutes of wrestling and rolling around on the floor they’d ended up fucking for several hours.

Yes……yes Leo was exactly what he needed right now to take his mind of whatever it was that was bugging him.

Standing up Raph moved, walking towards the wall before pressing a button on the intercom box. Almost instantly a young female voice responded. “How may I help you Sir?”

Raph smiled as he found he recognized the voice. “Have my car brought around. I’m going to visit Leonardo.”

A moment later the female voice responded. “Leonardo went to see your brother Donatello and to see how the prisoner is doing.”

Raph grinned a bit more. It had been a while since he’d been with Donnie…….and even longer since they’d all been together; this would definitely take his mind of his frustrations. “Fine. Take me to Donnie’s place then. I’ll be done in 5 minutes.”

Letting go of the intercom button Raph shook his head. Something about what Carol had said, about calling Mikey their prisoner……it bugged him. It wasn’t like they were going to hurt him. They weren’t going to torture him or beat the information they wanted out of him. He was still their brother. All they had to do was make him understand; to explain that splinter had betrayed them. And how hard could that be? If mister splinter junior Leo had seen the betrayal then surly Mikey would understand and join them…….right?

Shaking his head Raph began to move, exiting the gym and making his way down the hallway and the door that led outside. Mikey would see, they would make him understand. It would be easy. They’d explained what had happened; and Mikey would see that splinter had tried to kill them. Then he’d renounce the old rat and they would be a family again.

Pushing open the doors Raph chuckled as he found Carol waiting for him.

She was a young girl only about 23 or so. She had shoulder length red hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes that were partially hidden behind the glasses she wore. “Sir you’re car is ready. Would you like me to accompany you?”

Raph shook his head. “No carol. This is a social visit, not business. I’ll be fine on my own.”

Carol shifted, her shoulders lowering slightly as though she were disappointed by his answer. Despite his focus Raph could not help but feel slightly amused. It was odd, for so many years he’d been forced to hide, never allowing anyone to see him. The idea that someone, let alone a good looking human girl might find him attractive; made him feel oddly proud. Nevertheless he remained silent watching as carol turned and walked away, her hips swaying seductively as she moved.

Shaking his head Raph moved, walking in the other direction before pushing open the doors in before him. In front of him packed on the street was a limo with a suited gentleman standing at the door of the limo waiting to open it. Indeed as Raph stepped forward the man bowed before reaching out and opening the door for him to step through. “Sir.”

Ducking into the car Raph sighed softly. He liked his limo. He’d had it built shortly after he, Leo and Donnie had joined Saki. The limo itself was black and unassuming with tinted windows so that he could look out while being unseen by others. The inside however was fully stocked, with a mini-bar, leather seats, a stereo that would make his ears ring if he turned it up loud enough; and enough concealed weapons to take on a small army if the need arose. Sighing again Raph shifted, digging into the mini bar before producing one of his favorite beers and popping the tin can open before taking a deep sip. He had some time; it would take almost 20 minutes for him to reach Donnie’s facility.

Drinking his beer Raph looked out the window; watching as the city moved around him. Things had changed. In three years Saki had completely changed almost every aspect of the city. The streets were clean, the buildings were graffiti free, even traffic was running smoother; with none of the old start and stop traffic jams that had plagued the city for years. Outside Raph watched as people moved, bustling along the sidewalks with their noses buried in their phones or tablets. How many of them were aware of what had happened? How many of them knew or even cared about what was done to make sure they could get their coffee and ride the train to work without being accosted by the gangs and thugs that had once plagued the city?

Taking another sip Raph shifted slightly. In truth he hadn’t been sure what to expect after he’d joined Saki. He’d figured Leo would be taken on as Saki's apprentice; which had happened. And he’d figured Donnie would be put in charge of the foot’s technological development; which had also happened. But he’d been unsure of what Saki would do with him. He’d been stunned when Saki had handed him the purple dragon gang. “Use them however you wish. They are yours.”

Those had been Saki’s exact words. And just like that the purple dragons had become his. At first he’d expected resistance. After all why would the gang he’d spent so much time fighting respect his authority? But that hadn’t happened. The dragons had followed him willingly, following his every order and command to the best of their abilities. At first this had been fun; he’d amused himself with it. After all the purple dragons had always been more of a nuisance than a threat. He allowed them to keep their freedom; allowing them to do what they pleased, when they pleased, and only issuing orders when he needed or wanted something.

But then……….things had changed. Most of the local gangs submitted to Saki. In exchange for being allowed to operate within the city they paid Saki a portion of their profits. But there had been holdouts…..in particular Los Paras, a gang run by one of the Mexican cartels that sold drugs to the city. He still remembered the night well. He’d been in his penthouse, lounging in his hot tub when the sound had hit him. An explosion; a big one. A moment later he’d spotted the source, a massive fireball had erupted and was now blossoming downtown. He size of it was massive, and even though he was several miles away he could feel the pressure wave pressing against him.

That night Los Paras had broken into a police precinct so they could spring some of their drug deals from the cops. They’d simply walked in, wearing masks and body armor and had started shooting without any care for who they actually hit. And then to cover their tracts while they got away they’d blown up the entire building. Over 200 people had been killed that night; cops, lawyers, innocent people, Los Paras had slaughtered them all without a second thought.

In the days that followed Raph had watched, expecting the police to respond enforce. He’d expected to see doors kicked in and people arrested. But that hadn’t happened. The police made speeches and held funerals but they made almost no attempt to trace down the people who had attacked them. He’d decided then; if the police wouldn’t do anything, he would.

He started a war that day; using the purple dragons as his soldiers he’d fought against the cartel. He’d attack their stash houses, their shipping centers, even their distribution warehouses. He and the purple dragons brought the cartel to its knees. And it was then that he’d realized his purpose. Leo was Saki’s heir; someone to take over and lead the footclan when Saki was gone. Donnie was the brains; he’d help the foot develop and grow. But him…….Raph was their general; the person the common soldier looked to for orders and leadership. And he’d gladly accepted the roll.

Since then he’d worked. Worked to keep the criminal underworld in control. He couldn’t stop crime; that was impossible. There would always be people breaking the law no matter how hard he tried. But he could lay down the rules. And make sure criminals knew that certain crimes wouldn’t be tolerated anymore. He-

“Sir….” Raph blinked, suddenly finding himself pulled from his thoughts by the voice of his driver. “We’re here.”

Blinking again Raph found they had indeed arrived and were now parked in front of the facility Donnie used to conduct his research. Downing the last of his beer Raph spoke to his driver. “Don’t wait up. Take the rest of the day off.”

The driver paused for a moment before nodding. “Y-yes sir…..thank you sir.”

Opening the door Raph stood up, noting that the people passing by sped up a bit as they spotted him. For the most part he ignored them, making his way forward and into the building. Stepping into the lobby Raph smiled as he felt the eyes of everyone inside turn to look at him for a moment. At the same time he moved, walking through the reception area before grabbing an elevator and taking it up a few levels; getting off on the 3rd floor before making his way towards Donnie’s main lab. Pushing open the doors to the lab Raph spoke. “Donnie? Leo?”

The lab was empty; with no sign of either of his brothers. Frowning slightly Raph spoke, more to himself than to anyone else. “Where are they?”

A moment later a cool electronic voice responded. “Donatello and Leonardo departed the facility approximately 17 minutes and 41 seconds ago Raphael.”

Looking around the lab Raph remained silent for a moment before speaking again. “It’s the middle of the day. Why would Donnie leave with Leo?”

The voice responded. “Leonardo suffered injury after he attempted to make spiritual contact with the unconscious Michelangelo. Donatello believed it would be best of Leonardo were to rest; and they left shortly after.”

Raph raised an eyebrow. “What kind of injury?”

Again the cool computerized voice responded. “I’m uncertain. Leonardo appeared to be physically shaken; he had difficulties moving and maintaining his balance. He also appeared to be emotionally distressed and voiced worry about Michelangelo’s mental state.”

Again Raph frowned, this time a pang of concern flickering through his mind. “What do you mean? Is Mikey ok?”

This time there was several moments of silence before the voice responded. “Michelangelo’s body is recovering from the damage it sustained during the fight as well as the seizure he had earlier this week. Although it’s estimated it may take some time before the true extent of his injuries will be known.”

Against his will Raph felt a pang of guild pass through him. He hadn’t meant to hurt Mikey that badly. He’d meant to just knock his little brother out. But when Mikey had set him on fire…….

Raph still remembered that second. He’d seen Mikey throw the small glass vial at him. At the time he’d assumed it was filled with oil or grease, something that would make his heavy armor more burdensome in the fight. But when the vial had broken……flames had erupted across the surface of his armor. He’d panicked; flailing about as the fire had spread and covered his armor. And although the flames had died out only a few moments later…….

Raph shifted uncomfortably. He’d lost control; going into one of him berserker modes. He’d hit Mikey really hard; harder than he’d ever stuck one of his brother’s before. Biting his lip Raph spoke. “Wh-where…….where is Mikey? I want to see him.”

The voice responded almost instantly. “Michelangelo is located at the end of the hallway. But Donatello has expressly said that only he-”

But Raph cut the voice off. A faint growl rising up from his throat. “I’m going to see my brother.”

And with that he turned, leaving Donnie’s lab and marching down the hallway towards the room the computer had said Mikey was in. as he neared the doors the computer spoke; it’s tone changed now with a faint tone of authority. “if you enter the room I will be forced to alert Donatello of your actions.”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Do what you have to. But I’m seeing my brother.” Stepping forward he watched as the door to Mikey’s room hissed open. Stepping inside Raph froze; he knew Mikey was in rough shape. But that couldn’t prepare him for what he now saw. Mikey was lying in bed looking almost dead. Dozens of tubes and chords were coming from his body; connecting him to machines that filled the room. He forced himself to move, to step into the room and move towards Mikey’s bed. He tried to ignore the continuous beeping of the machines, doing his best to shut them out. Standing next to Mikey’s bed Raph could not help but note how small Mikey seemed.

He, Leo and Donnie had grown since they’d last seen their youngest brother. All three of them were now at least 3 inches taller and they had all developed muscles; a result of being able to eat a larger variety of healthy foods, Donnie had said. In contrast Mikey seemed to be almost the same as the last time they’d seen him. He was still short and skinny. But his skin had changed; instead of the light emerald green he'd used to have Mikey’s skin was now a sickly pale color. Donnie had said it was a result of getting little to no sunlight for a prolonged period of time. But there was more to it than that. Mikey’s skin seemed thin, yes parts of it were calloused and rough but other parts seemed overly soft to the point of being unhealthy.

“Mikey….I’m……”

Raph bit his lip. He could see bruises lining Mikey’s body. Placed they’d hit him in the fight. One bruise in particular over Mikey’s right shoulder caught Raph’s attention. He’d given Mikey that bruise. When the flames on his armor had died down he’d hit Mikey as hard as he could in that spot. Taking a deep breath Raph tried not to remember that moment. The sickening crack as the punch had dislocated Mikey’s arm; or the sight of Mikey being lifted off his feet and thrown again the wall.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts Raph turned, fully meaning to leave the room. He couldn’t stop now; he could see it so clearly in his mind. The look of pain on Mikey’s face as he'd staggered to his feet. The way he’d whimpered in pain as he’d slammed his shoulder against the wall so as to force his shoulder back into it’s socket. It was all too much. He began to move, heading back towards the door so he could leave. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Leo and Donnie and do…….something…..anything so as to take him mind off of.

“n………nnnn…..”

He froze as the voice met his ears. He remained rooted to the spot his brain refusing to work. Had……had he heard…..

“shhhhhhh…..”

Slowly he turned, looking back at his unconscious brother. Against his will Raph spoke. “M-m-Mikey?”

In front of him his brother remained silent for a moment, showing no signs of life other than the slow rise and fall of his chest. Then……slowly…..quiety…….his voice so low Raph could barely hear it…..Mikey spoke.

“Shhhhhh…..be……..ok……..Mia………no…..cry………..be……..ok.”

Raph’s body moved on it’s own, taking a step, then another and another until he was again standing beside Mikey’s bed looking down at his brother. With a jolt Raph realized Mikey was crying. Small tears were trickling down the sides of his face even though his eyes were closed. “…..know……….hungry……..have……..little……….I’m……here…….sorry……”

Raph felt his throat tighten as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down Mikey’s cheeks.

“…..sorry………failed you………..love………you……..please…….”

Raph remained silent, forcing himself to take a deep breath. On one hand he could feel his heart breaking as he stood there and watched his brother crying. On the other hand he found himself wondering, who was Mia? Why was thinking of her having such an effect on Mikey?

Taking another deep breath Raph shifted, reaching over to gather up a bit of Mikey’s blankets before reaching down so as to wipe away some of the tears that clung to Mikey’s face. For a brief moment Raph dabbed at Mikey’s face, gently cleaning it all tears. But a split second later a kind of rolling shudder seemed to pass through Mikey’s body. A moment later Mikey’s eyes snapped open as he let out a loud almost pained gasp.

Raph jerked, started by Mikey’s sudden awakening. He tried to step back to but found that Mikey had grabbed his wrist, his grip like that of a steel vice. For a split second Raph’s green eyes connected with Mikey’s blue and for a moment Raph saw it. That brief momentary glimpse of memory. For that short split second Mikey was back; his brother again. But almost instantly Mikey’s gaze darkened and became cold. Before Raph had time to react Mikey pushed himself up and out of the bed, lunging at him with a roar of anger and rage.


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello moved as fast as he could. His side ached with a stitch and his legs were wobbly from running but he didn’t slow down. He barely bothered to get out of people’s way as he charged down the hallway. Several times he was forced to duck or jump over someone so as not to crash headlong into them. Other times he just shoved them out of the way and kept running. Behind him he could hear Leo doing the same, trying to keep up with him as they both ran as fast as they could they’d barely set foot into his home before Dala had alerted him that Raphael had enter Mikey’s room. That alone had been noteworthy but not particularly alarming. But a few moments later Dala had reported that Mikey’s EKGs were changing and that he was starting to wake up.

The news hard startled him and Leo who had just started to settle down and rest. They hurriedly grabbed their gear before jumping into Donnie’s car and started to come back. They had just pulled out of the driveway when Dala had squawked to life again; this time reporting that not only had Mikey fully regained consciousness but that he was acting aggressive and hostile and had started to attack Raphael.

It had taken them almost 7 minutes to get back to Donnie’s building; and that was even after Donnie had ordered his drive not to stop for anything. Now they were running, charging through the hallways towards Mikey’s room. Both of them strained their ears, trying to hear of the fighting was still continuing or not. Dala had reported that Mikey had attacked Raph, lunging at him and dragging him to the ground before trying to strangle him. Raph had responded by using his superior strength to shove Mikey off and trying to restrain him. But in the course of the fight they’d damaged the camera in Mikey’s room leaving Dala blind in that area.

As he and Leo tore up the hallway Donnie spoke. “DALA, EVACUATE THIS FLOOR AND THEN LOCK IT DOWN. NO ONE GETS OUT UNLESS THEY HAVE MY ALPHA LEVEL PASSCODE.”

Dala responded a moment later. “Acknowledged Donatello. Beginning evacuation of floor 14”

A moment later alarms began to go off, Dala’s voice telling people to lock up anything sensitive they were working on before leaving the floor in a neat and orderly fashion. Reaching the door to Mikey’s room Donnie paused for only a second; making sure Leo was there with him before throwing the door open and moving into the room. A moment later he froze, a mixture of shock and horror filling his brain.

Next to the doorway Raph was hunched over in a kind of crouch. One hand was gripping his shoulder, where blood was leaking out of a large gash that had been cut into his flesh. Donnie could also see several large bruises and a split In Raph’s lip; all of the injuries making it clear that Raph had fought someone with considerable skill. The room itself was a mess. The machines that once lined the walls had been broken; smashed and thrown around the room during the struggle. Mikey’s bed and been knocked over, and glass littered the floor from where monitors and displays had been smashed and shattered. But it was Mikey that drew Donnie’s attention; the sight of his younger brother making his blood run cold.

His legs were shaking and Donnie could only imagine the exhaustion Mikey must have been feeling at that moment. In several parts of his body Donnie could see that the stitches he’d sewn into his brother had broken; allowing the injuries to bleed freely again. In other places the tubes and IVs that had been attached had broken free allowing thin trickles of blood to drip down Mikey’s skin. But it was what Mikey was doing that Donnie feared most. His younger brother was leaning back, his shell resting against the wall. His arms were shaking and clutched in one of his hands was a large shard of glass that he was pressing against his throat.

“MIKEY DON’T!”

Raph’s voice was filled with fear, not a tone Donnie was used to hearing in it. Biting his lip Donnie moved slowly, signaling for Leo to go to Raph while he, Donnie; focused on Mikey. He spoke softly, hoping to not spoke Mikey and make him do something rash. “Mikey…..”

Mikey turned to look at him. Against his will Donnie shuddered. Mikey’s blue eyes were no longer welcoming but cold and angry. Gone was the love and warmth he remembered; replaced with a fury Donnie had never seen the smallest turtle display before. After several seconds Mikey spoke weakly. “All……here……family reunion.”

Despite his words Mikey’s tone was cold and emotionless. Taking a deep breath Donnie spoke as calmly as he could, doing his best to keep the situation under control. “That’s right Mikey. We’re all here. So just……relax…..let’s not do anything….drastic.

Mikey chuckled, a cold heartless chuckle that was so unlike his normal laugh. “Not……drastic……..like betraying family?”

Donnie bit his lip, falling silent. He could see it, a faint tremor in the hand that Mikey was using to hold the shard of glass. Mikey had been unconscious for days. His body was practically running on fumes. If he could keep Mikey talking for just a bit longer……maybe they would get lucky and Mikey would pass out from exhaustion.

Taking a deep breath Donnie spoke. “Why did you come back Mikey?”

Mikey looked at him, his expression completely blank for a moment. “Want……..to save you……tried…….to bring you home…….”

Donnie watched as Mikey’s eyes shifted, becoming confused and uncertain. Nodding Donnie continued. “Where have you been all this time? We…..we tried to find out.”

Mikey growled, his eyes becoming sharp and angry. “HIDING……from my own family.”

Donnie felt his heart jolt as Mikey moved; his grip on the shard of glass becoming tighter as he shifted as though to draw the sharp piece of glass across his throat.

“MIKEY DON’T!”

He’d yelled, hoping Mikey would hear the panic in his voice. No matter what had happened between them, none of them wanted to see Mikey hurt. In front of them Mikey took a deep breath, his eyes burning with anger and rage. “Why not? You….betrayed…….family……..tried to kill me……tried…….”

Mikey’s voice slowly faded off. They watched; their hearts in their throats as Mikey’s stance changed. For a moment Mikey seemed to go limp, his legs collapsing under him for a split second giving Donnie all the opening he needed. Rushing forward Donnie reached out, his hand grabbing Mikey’s wrist, forcing the shard of glass away from Mikey’s throat. Instantly Mikey growled, struggling against his brother’s grip. “LET GO!”

Growling back Donnie moved, planting both his feet before firmly pushing Mikey back, pinning him against the wall. “No.”

Mikey snarled, continuing to struggle against Donnie’s grip; but it was no use. No matter how hard he struggled he was unable to break free from his brother’s much stronger grip. Using his other hand Donnie pinned both of Mikey’s arms against the wall before speaking. “I know you don’t believe us. But we want to help you Mikey. We tried to find you so we could get you away from Splinter and his abuse.”

Mikey continued to struggle his legs and head thrashing violently. A split second later there was a loud thud as Mikey slammed his head against the wall. Donnie’s eyes widened in shock as he watched a look of pain flicker across Mikey’s face. A moment later Mikey spoke; his voice had changed, becoming weak and tired. “O-ow……..hurt……”

A moment later Mikey’s eyes opened again. For a moment their eyes met. Something had changed. Something in those perfect blue eyes had changed. Gone was the fury and rage that had filled them only seconds ago, instead replaced by…..confusion…..fear….and…..

“W-want……to……go home……”

A moment later Mikey went limp; his eyes rolling back as he passed out. For a moment Donnie remained frozen, his mind struggling to process what Mikey had said. The pain in Mikey’s words……the tone of sadness and fear…..it was heartbreaking. Blinking Donnie found that tears had started to form in his eyes; Mikey's words having had such an effect on him. Shaking his head Donnie moved, slowly gathering up Mikey’s limp body. “D-dala prepare another suite. Make……make sure the bed has restraints.”

Turning Donnie looked at his brothers who looked back at him. After a moment Leo spoke. “Donnie….are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Donnie nodded. “Yes……he’s a danger to himself….not to mention us…..until he’s not a danger……we need to keep him restrained.”

 

** LATER  **

****

The rest of the day was a blur; first they’d cleaned Mikey up, washing the blood of his pale skin before redressing his wounds and setting him up in the new room. They’d all felt a twinge of guilt as Donnie had restrained Mikey’s arms and legs; binding them with thick leather straps so as to keep Mikey from breaking free again. None of them wanted to do it; but what Donnie had said was true. Mikey was a danger to them and himself. Still the sight of Mikey’s arms and legs restrained by thick leather straps…….none of them liked it.

After that Donnie had turned his attention to Raph; helping to clean up his battered brother. Mikey had done a number on him. From what Raph told him Mikey had been ruthless, causing most of the damage to the room while Raph had tried to calm him down. But things had gone downhill fast after Mikey had broken one of the large monitors and had used the broken glass like a knife, cutting Raph’s shoulder and a few other places.

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive us?”

Donnie bit his lip, looking up from Raph’s shoulder which he’d been bandaging. “I…..I don’t know. He’s been alone……with Splinter for 5 years. Who knows what Splinter has said or done to him. He could be completely brainwashed for all we know.”

All of them remained silent; the weight of Donnie’s words coming down on them. It was Leo who broke the silence. “So how can we help convince him?”

Donnie sighed. “It’ll take time. We just have to show Mikey that Splinter was lying. And………if we’re lucky…..he’ll believe us.”

They all remained silent for a moment. If the past was any indicator the chances of Mikey believing them were slim to none.

“But……what about April and Casey? They……they wouldn’t have let Splinter hurt Mikey……they’d have stopped him.”

Raph’s voice shook as he spoke; and Donnie could tell his way trying to convince himself as much as them. It was Leo’s turn to speak; reaching out to touch Raph’s uninjured shoulder as he spoke. “I’m sure they’d do everything they could to stop Splinter……but splinter can be a convincing liar…….not to mention his skills as a ninja…… We should ask Mikey more about them when he wakes up.”

Leo shifted, looking to Donnie. “Any idea how long he’ll be out for?”

Donnie turned, looking at Mikey who was lying motionless in the bed. “It’s……hard to say. He passed out from exhaustion……but he could still wake up at any moment.”

Turning his attention back to Raph’s shoulder Donnie set about, quickly working to finish wrapping the deep gash before tying off the end. He’d just moved to stand up when a soft sound met his ears. Instantly he turned in the direction of the sound; his eyes widening as he found Mikey was stirring slightly, his arms moving slowly. Nervously Donnie looked to Leo and Raph who looked equally stunned. Moving towards the bed Donnie, Raph and Leo watched as Mikey stirred; his arms and legs moving sluggishly as Mikey’s head shifted slowly before…..

Slowly Mikey’s eyes opened, revealing those perfectly blue orbs to the world once more. They held their breaths waiting the see how Mikey would react to being restrained. They watched as Mikey’s eyes came into focus, looking up at them for several moments before slowly shifting so as to look around the room. There wasn’t anger in them anymore; that had vanished, instead replaced by….uncertainty…….fear……and confusion. After several moments of silence Mikey spoke weakly. “W-w-water.”

Next to him Raph felt Leo move, grabbing a small cup before quickly filling it with water. Bending over his little brother Leo remained alert as he slowly pressed the edge of the cup to Mikey’s lips before tilting it back and allowing him to take several small sips of water. He knew this could be a trick; Mikey had shown he was more than capable of complex planning and thought. Yet something had changed about his brother now; gone was the cold fury and rage that had wracked Mikey’s body before, instead replaced by……something different.

As Mikey drained the last few drops of water from the cup, Leo shifted; pulling the cup away before speaking softly. “Mikey……are you ok?”

He watched as Mikey shifted, slowly turning his head; his eyes focusing up to stare at him for several moments before speak. “I………I don’t……..” Mikey blinked, the look of confusion in his eyes growing. “I don’t…….know……where……where am I? Who……who are you?”


	6. Chapter 6

Anxiously Raphael moved, pacing back and forth across the office as he waited for Donnie to return. Glancing up at the clock Raph found himself becoming annoyed. It had been almost 3 hours since Mikey had woken again. Biting his lip Raph replayed that moment in his head; Mikey looking up at them, scared and confused before asking who they were. Looking to Leo Raph rolled his eyes as he found his blue banded brother was meditating.

He stopped pacing, walking up to his brother before speaking. “How can you meditate at a time like this?”

Leo’s eyes opened and looked at him. “It keeps me calm.”

Raph laughed; it was a cold mocking laugh, dripping with sarcasm. “Well good for you. I’m so glad you’re calm. It’s not like our baby brother has forgotten who we are after all.”

Across from him Leo sighed. “I will wait until Donnie has returned before I conclude that is what’s happening.”

Despite his nerves Raph raised an eyeridge. “What do you mean by that? You think Mikey’s faking it?”

Leo shrugged. “In our last encounter Mikey showed himself to be a skilled adversary; this could simply be another skill he’s developed. It’s possible his memory loss is genuine. Or it could be a trick or a trap. That is why I’m waiting until Donnie returns. If anyone can tell us for sure it’ll be Donnie.”

Biting his lip Raph nodded. It was true. Back before all this had happened; Donnie had always had the easiest time reading their brother. But what about now, after all these years? Was that really a skill Donnie would still have? Opening his mouth Raph had been about to speak when Leonardo spoke. “Raphael. Relax.”

Raph shook his head, a nervous sigh escaping him. “How can I relax? Not only does Mikey show up, but now he can’t remember us. What if it’s not a trick? If he doesn’t remember us he might not remember where Splinter is. And that puts us all in danger. Not to mention Saki wont be happy.”

Leo sighed softly. “It does present a problem I agree. But I don’t see the need to worry until we know for certain what is happening. So right now it would be best if you were to relax and calm down.”

As he spoke Leo moved, reaching out to gently touch Raph’s shoulder. He could feel the nervous energy washing off his brother in waves. He knew Raph struggled with his emotions. It was one of the things that caused his strong attrition to his red brother. But he’d also learned a trick over the years. Gently guiding Raph along Leo shifted, standing up before gently leaning to plant a gentle kiss against Raphael’s lips. For a moment Raphael froze; this was to be expected, Raph was always startled when others made the first move. But then, slowly, gradually. Leo smiled to himself as he felt Raph slowly start to return the kiss, a gentle churr rippling through his brother’s chest.

After several moments Leo pulled away, smiling as he found Raph had a kind of dreamlike look on his face. Kissing the biggest of his brothers had always been a way to calm the hot head down. Before, back when they had been kids those kisses had been gentle on the cheek ones; but now………now they were so much more.

Leo felt something stir inside him, some inner want he’d denied himself for a while now. Pulling Raph in again Leo kissed him, curring deeply at the feeling of his brother against him. Something about Raph’s body felt right against his. Something about the muscular form and rock hard chest was just……..

But there moment was cut short as the doors to the office opened. Breaking apart Leo turned, finding Donnie had stepped through the door. Instantly he knew something was off. Donnie’s walk was stiff, ridged, the way it often was when he was stressed of upset. “Donnie…..what’s wrong?”

Donnie ignored him as well as Raph, instead moving towards a shelf that contained several bottles of alcohol. Leo and Raph watched silently as Donnie grabbed a bottle and glass before dumping the clear liquid into the glass and downing the whole thing in a single mouthful. Donnie shuddered as the bitter liquid rushed down his throat. A moment later he repeated the process draining another glass before groaning as he felt the alcohol start to take effect.

Taking a deep breath he turned, looking at his brothers who were looking at him with a look of deep concern. Moving towards his chair Donnie shakily sat down, doing his best to quell the feeling of hopelessness in his stomach. After a few moments of silence Raph spoke. “Donnie…..what’s wrong?”

He bit his lip, forcing himself to look up at his brothers. They trusted him, no matter how independent they had all become they still looked to him as the smart one. The one who always had a plan. The one that could always fix any sort of problem. But this time…….

“Mikey……has….brain damage……”

He looked away, unable to handle the looks they were giving him. For a moment he sat motionless, seriously considering throwing himself out the window that was behind him. He couldn’t fix this. He could do a lot; shredder’s resources had allowed him to push science further than he’d ever hoped to before. But this…….this wasn’t something he knew how to fix. He couldn’t help his baby brother, not this time.

After several seconds Leo spoke, his voice soft. “Donnie…….what do you mean?”

He forced himself to breathe, to a take a deep breath and look back up at him. Leo and Raph……they were Mikey’s brothers too. They had a right to know. “Mikey…..has brain damage. I think the seizure he had caused it. You noticed how he was shaking when he was standing?” they both nodded. “They’re involuntary. The seizure damaged a small part of his brain which controls his movement and balance. it…..he can recover from that. It’ll take time…….but with physical therapy…….he can recover.”

This time Raph spoke, his voice also gentle as if he were talking to an upset child. “But…..that’s not why you’re upset. Is it?”

Donnie shook his head. “No…..there’s……there’s more……he……..mikey……”

A moment later he moved, bringing the bottle of alcohol to his lips before taking another massive drink; gagging and coughing as he struggled to swallow the intoxicating liquid. A moment later his brothers were on him. He groaned half struggling against their grips as Leo pushed him backwards into his chair while Raph grabbed the bottle away from him. “DONNIE. WHATS HAPPENED?”

He looked up at them, his eyes filling with tears. “Mikey……..he…..Mikey’s memories…..they’re really messed up.” He forced himself to breath, to continue taking deep breathes to try and contain the feelings of hopelessness and fear that wracked his mind and body. In front of him Raph moved, reaching out to firmly grip his shoulders.

“DONNIE.”

The firmness in Raph’s voice started Donnie, making him turn to look at his larger brother, their eyes meeting as he did so. “TELL US WHATS HAPPENED. WHATEVER IT IS WE CAN WORK THROUGH IT. JUST TELL US.”

Taking another deep breath Donnie spoke. “Mikey……..his memories are a jumble. Most of his memories of the last six or seven years seem to be gone. But things before that…….it’s like they’re disassociated in his mind.”

Leo looked at him uncertainly. “What do you mean disassociated?”

Sighing softly Donnie continued. “He knows he has three brothers. He knows their names and everything about them. But he doesn’t seem to recognize that WE’RE them. In his mind his brother Donnie and ME are two completely different people. But he seems to recognize that I'm similar to Donnie. It’s like……….like the last few years wear pulled from his mind and his remaining memories were altered slightly. I asked him the most recent memory he had; and he told me it was breaking up those purple dragons when they were robbing that pharmacy. But…..even that took some work……his mind is REALLY fragile right now.”

Leo’s and Raph’s eyes widened in shock. They too remembered that night; even if it had happened almost six years ago. After several moments of stunned silence Raph spoke. “W-what about…….after that?”

Donnie shook his head. “He doesn’t remember much. He knows he got hurt in the fight and that he blacked out. But he doesn’t seem to remember past that. As far as he knows he blacked out in the store and now he’s here.”

Silence feel between them as they all processed what they’d learned. Mikey had no memory of the last six years; if that was true then…….

“So he doesn’t remember the lair…..or Leatherhead….or the farmhouse?”

Leo’s words were soft, a tinge of guilt filling them. Donnie shook his head. “No. None of it; none of the last 6 or so years. And if that’s true then anything Splinter did to him…..might have been erased too. He might not ever remember any of it.”

Again they fell into silence. It wasn’t what they’d hoped for. In truth they still needed to find Splinter; and Mikey had been their best bet to do that. So long as their former master was alive he was dangerous to them. But now with Mikey not remembering it offered a new possibility, one where Mikey and they could be together again as a family. None of them wanted to say it; it felt wrong and in a way it was. It was a horrible lie but…..if it let them be a family again, was it really so bad. It was Leo who broke the silence, his voice filled with a mixture of emotions. “F-for now…..let him rest. If…..if he starts asking questions……we’ll deal with this…….but for now…….for now we have our brother back.”

Donnie sniffed weakly. “I…….I guess…….but……he doesn’t realize we’re his brothers.”

Leo nodded slowly, his expression changing slowly. “Confusion is normal after a coma right?”

Donnie nodded slowly. “Y-yeah. But…….”

Leo shifted, looking at him. “We tell him he got really hurt. And that he’s been in a coma for the last few years. That’s why he doesn’t have any memories of the last few years.”

Donnie blinked up at him. “I…….you want us to lie to him?”

Leo sighed deeply. “No……I don’t. But we don’t have a choice. If we tell him we work with Saki now and that Splinter is insane it’ll only scare him. You said it yourself Donnie, Mikey’s mind is…..fragile right now. If we tell him the truth it could only make things worse. Right?”

Slowly Donnie nodded. There was truth to what Leo was saying. Mikey’s mind was a mess right now, struggling to understand and cope with what had happened to it while at the same time working to fix itself. In front of him Leo continued to speak.

“I know it’s hard……and it’s probably wrong…..but…….for now……we need to lie to him. It might be the only way of keeping things from getting worse.”

Leo looked to Raph, making sure both his brother’s understood what he was saying. It was a horrible twisted situation they were in. their brother was back, but his mind was fracture and half broken. And in order to keep things from getting worse they had to lie to him about so much. But, if it helped Mikey to recover and get better; was it such a horrible thing to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Finishing what he was saying Leo fell silent, watching as across from him Saki sipped from his cup of tea. As he waited he watched Saki’s face, watching Saki’s features for any twitches or changes to tell him how his master was going to react. After several moments Saki spoke. “And Donatello is certain this is not a trick? That your brother has truly lost his memory?”

Leo nodded, swallowing a small mouthful of tea before speaking. “He is.”

Saki looked at him, his gaze almost unreadable. “And you trust his judgment? You do not think his emotions are not clouding his mind?”

Again Leo nodded. “I do. Donnie is the one who can remain most objective out of all of us. If he says this is what’s happened, I trust him.”

Falling silent Leo watched as Saki shifted, slowly getting to his feet before moving to stand in front of one of the large windows that lined the room and looked out over the city. After several moments Saki sighed and shifted again, turning to look at him. “I’m sorry Leonardo. This……this is not what I wanted. I had hoped that with the return of your brother we’d be able to find Splinter and put an end to his madness. But it seems that won’t happen.”

Leo nodded. “I understand master.”

Again Saki sighed. “This…….I never wanted this. I wanted………peace……I…..”

A split second later it happened. One moment Saki was standing before Leo looking out over the city. The next moment the teacup in Saki’s hand dropped to the floor; shattering as it hit the hard wood floor. Saki’s face changed, warping into an expression of pain as his hands went to his head. His legs jerked, making him stagger backwards as he let out a kiss of pain.

Instantly Leo moved, rushing to his master’s side, gripping Saki’s arm and shoulder in support so his master didn’t fall to the floor. He watched, a feeling of helplessness filling his as Saki hissed again as he pressed his hands against his forehead in pain. Then almost as soon as it had started, the pain vanished. Leo watched as Saki’s body relaxed, the pained expression leaving his face, being replaced by a look of fatigue and exhaustion.

“M…master……are you ok?”

Saki shifted, looking at him in silence before nodding slowly. “Y…yes. I’m Ok. That fit was…….painful.”

Remaining by Saki’s side Leo motioned before helping Saki back to the table, being careful to avoid the shards of glass from Saki’s broken tea cup. As Saki returned to the table he spoke. “Thank you Leonardo.”

Leo nodded, looking at his master worriedly. “Shall I get your medicine?”

But Saki shook his head. “No…..no that will not be necessary. I’m fine now. I just need to rest. That will do me more good than any pill or drug.”

Leo bit his lip, opening his mouth to speak only to fall silent as he watched Saki move, using a length of cloth to dab a small trickle of blood that had begun to drip from his nose. After several moments of silence Saki spoke. “I will be fine Leonardo. Do not worry.” As he finished wiping away the trickle of blood Saki shifted and looked up at his apprentice. “For now go to your brother. I know you and your brothers have missed him. And I’ll not be the one who pulls you away from your reunion; however undesirable the circumstances may be.”

Leo remained where he was, uncertain of how to respond or act. In truth he wanted to stay with Saki. He could tell the attack Saki had just suffered had shaken the normal strong human. But at the same time Donnie had said Mikey might be up for seeing visitors today and he did wish to see his youngest brother. As if Saki knew what he was thinking he spoke. “Go to your brother Leonardo. That is an order.”

Sighing deeply Leo nodded, bowing to Saki before turning and moving to leave the room.

 

 

** MEANWHILE **

****

****

Biting his lip Mikey shifted, looking around the room he was in. It felt odd, wrong; it was so artificial and unnatural feeling. The spotless white walls, the clean crisp furniture, even the soft white lights felt wrong. Fidgeting again Mikey pulled the blankets around his shoulders while pulling his knees a bit closer to his chest. What was going on?

The last thing he remembered he and his brothers had been on patrol. There had been a break-in at a pharmacy. It had been the purple dragons; they’d fought and……..

The last thing he could remember was him lying on the ground; he’d tripped over a bunch of spilled dish soap………one of the purple dragons had taken advantage of this. He’d run behind the shelves before shoving them forward sending them crashing down onto Mikey’s body.

But everything after that………it was black. The next thing he knew he was waking up in this bed with a mutant turtle claiming to be his brother standing over him. Biting his lip again Mikey did his best to remain calm. Despite his efforts his heart continued to thump anxiously in his chest. The turtle had claimed to be Donatello, claimed that he’d been in a coma for years…….and yet………

“Your heart rate is elevated Michelangelo. A sign of stress and agitation. Are you alright?”

Jerking in surprise Mikey’s head whipped around, struggling to try and find the source of the cool female voice that had spoke. Yet try and he might he could find not find source; he was completely alone in the room. “H-h-hello?”

His voice cracked a result of a mixture of fear and uncertainty. A moment later the female voice responded.

“Yes. I am here Michelangelo.”

Swallowing nervously Mikey spoke again. “W-who are you?”

The voice remained silent for a moment before responding. “My name is Dala. I’m an artificial intelligence built to assist Donatello in the running of this facility. How may I assist you?”

At the mention of his brother Mikey shifted. “I……..where is Donnie now?”

Dala responded seconds later. “Donatello is currently in his office. Would you like me to call him?”

Mikey nodded, hugging his knees a little tighter. “Yes…..I wanna see Donnie.”

There was a brief pause, followed moments later by Dala’s voice. “Very well. I’ve paged him and he is on his way. He will be here in 2.56 minutes. Can I be of any further assistance?”

Mikey shook his head, instead pressing his forehead against his knees as he waited for Donnie to appear. It felt wrong. All of this felt wrong. It felt like something was out of place. Like they weren’t telling him something. How could things have changed so much in five years?

He wracked his brain, trying to recall something; anything he could. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as nothing came to mind. His memory was simply blank. One moment he was watching as the shelf came crashing down on his head. And the next he was waking up in the bed with Donnie looking worriedly down at him. But there was more than that.

The tears increased, dribbling down the sides of his face. His hands shook now. No matter how hard he tried to hold them still his hands would shake and twitch as if moving on their own. His left leg was also off; part of it feeling numb even when he knew it shouldn’t. even his mind was different; as he found it hard to remain awake for long periods of time. But it wasn’t as if he was tired; instead he’d simply wake up, having fallen asleep without meaning to.  

“Mikey?”

He jerked at the sound of Donnie’s voice. Looking up Mikey’s eyes fell on his brother. He was taller now, with more muscle on him. Gone was the purple bandana he'd always worn, instead replaced by a kind of tunic and pants that were white and grey. “D….Donnie…….”

He bit his lip, waves of emotions threatening to break through him at any second. As if Donnie knew what he was going through he moved. Rushing forward to pulling Mikey into a hug as the last of the smaller turtle’s will dissolved.

Holding his brother closely Donnie did his best to sooth Mikey as he cried; gently rubbing and nuzzling Mikey as wave after wave of tears and sadness rushed out of him. He could only imagine what Mikey was going through. To wake up and have no memory for the last five years. It was impossible to imagine; made worse by the fact that he was lying to his little brother about so much that had happened. Never the less he held his brother, gently rocking Mikey as he’d done when they’d been children.

“It’ll be ok Mikey. Everything will be ok.”

He remained silent. It felt like he was falling; even as Donnie held him tighter. He clung to his brother, his crying becoming stronger. Everything……..felt………..wrong.

 

A split second later he was gone. Floating in a sea of swirling billowing clouds. He was alone now. Donnie was gone, the room he was in was gone, even the floor was gone. He was completely alone.

Then unbidden, unwelcome in the void came a voice; a weak and tired voice that sounded familiar yet at the same time completely alien to him. “We will find them my son.”

A moment later he screamed as he felt something grab him and drag him down. He jerked, struggling against the invisible force as it pulled at him. A moment later he crashed to the floor, landing in a heap of limbs and flesh. He struggled to stand up, to get to his feet. With great effort he opened his eyes, managing to move his head a moment later. Standing above him……was Leo……..his hand out stretched as if to help him up. “Come with us Mikey. We don’t need to hide anymore. We’re free from Splinter and his stupid war.”

But Mikey’s attention wasn’t on his brother. Instead his eyes widened, a feeling of horror and fear crawling through his insides like some vile monster as he found Leo wore a tunic with the footclan symbol emblazoned on the front.

 

A moment later pain erupted through his body. He screamed, doubling over to clutch his stomach as mind numbing pain surged through him. He could see it…….something inside him. The pan was intense, so all consuming that he felt like he was going to pass out. It was moving through him, something was inside him and was trying to claw and tear its way out of him. A split second later he jerked, feeling as if someone had just stabbed him in the stomach. He screamed as more pain filled him.

 

Then it was gone; all of it ending abruptly. He was back in the room, in the bed. Someone had tucked him under the blankets. In the background he could hear the faint beeping and thrumming of machines. He remained silent, his throat almost painfully dry. His heart hammered in his chest. And his hands shook and trembled uncontrollably.

Something was VERY wrong.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“WOW!”

Mikey’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the room in front of him. It felt like he was outside. Plants grew from the floor, in the distance, he could hear the sounds of running water as if there was a waterfall nearby and stretched out before him were several pools for bathing or soaking. It was heaven, much nicer than the cramped dirty bathroom he remembered. Biting his lip Mikey turned, looking to Donnie who stood behind him watching. “This…….this is ours?”

Donnie nodded. “Yes. Well more specifically; you.”

Next to Donnie Leo shifted, watching his youngest brother closely. He had reservations about this. What he’d seen in Mikey’s mind still bothered him, still left him worried that something was very VERY wrong with their youngest brother. But Donnie had insisted. Mikey had been awake for several days. He’d barely been allowed to leave his room and when he had it had only been under the closest of watch with several doctors watching his every move. Donnie had argued that this would be good for Mikey, being allowed to bathe and relax while at the same time giving them the chance to reacquaint themselves with him.

Remaining silent Leo watched as Mikey moved forward, slowly dipping his foot into one of the pools before looking to them. “It feels…..good.”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah. The water should be perfect temperature for you. And if it’s not then we can easily adjust it.”

Nodding Mikey moved, slowly making his way around the small pool before slowly wading into the warm water. Gently he groaned, the feeling of the warm water lapping against his skin as he sank down until he was sitting on one of the submerged benches. It felt good to be in the water, to be able to wash away anything and everything that may have been stuck to his skin and shell and make him feel ‘normal’ again. He could already feel the water’s effects on him, making him feel happy and giddy, enough so that he giggled slightly as he happily splashed water over his head and face.

 

Remaining silent Raph watched as his little brother splashed and played in the water. He’d missed this. Before when they’d been a family he and his brothers had regularly taken bathes together. Of course it had originally been out of necessity. Donnie could only pull so much water from the city without anyone noticing, so they had to make whatever they could get last as long as possible. But then, once they’re…..dynamic had changed, the baths had become a kind of sanctuary. A place where their ranks and duties in the family fell away and they could……explore……different part of themselves and each other. Taking a deep breath Raph moved, meaning to step into the same bath as Mikey, only to feel one of his brother’s hands touch his shoulder.

Turning Raph found Donnie had reached out and was now looking at him. “Don’t forget Raph…..Mikey has no memory of what happened after the drugstore incident and it wasn’t until after then that we were all honest about our feelings.”

Raph bit his lip. “So….what, we can’t do anything with Mikey? Even if we’ve done it with him a thousand times before?”

Donnie shook his head. “It’s not that simple Raph. Mikey has no memory of what happened afterwards. He may have given consent in the past but that doesn’t matter now; the moment he lost his memory his consent was withdrawn. We’re starting over again. Ok?”

The way Donnie spoke the last word, Raph could tell he wasn’t asking if he agreed but more of if he understood what was being said. Growling slightly Raph nodded. “Yeah, fine. But-AAAAARG!”

But a moment later Raph’s words were cut off as a massive deluge of water crashed down on him, Donnie and Leo; soaking them completely until the water dripped in streams from their skin. From his spot in the bathing pool Mikey giggled and shouted. “COME ON! STOP STANDING AROUND AND GET IN HERE BEFORE I USE UP ALL THE WATER!”

For a split second the bath was completely silent, as the brother’s brains worked to catch up with what had just happened. But a moment later Raph broke the silence, a snarl erupting from his mouth as he dived into the water towards Mikey who only giggled and ducked below the surface, vanishing from sight. For a brief moment Donnie remained where he was, next to him Leo did the same, their eyes meeting for a moment.

Maybe……maybe things could go back to the way they had been before. Maybe Mikey would recover and in time forgive them for what had happened. Maybe they’d find master splinter and make their old sensei pay for what he’d tried to do. But…….but for now none of that mattered. Not while they had their brother back.

 

 

RAPH’S POV

 

Raph grunted, struggling through the water as he worked to catch Mikey who continued to duck and swim, avoiding his grasp. It wasn’t that he was mad, yes the water Mikey had dumped over them had been cold and had startled them; but more over he was chasing his younger brother because that’s what he’d always done. Mikey’s and his relationship had always been built around the need to antagonize each other. Growling playfully Raph watched as Mikey darted towards the far end of the pool, before struggling for a moment to clamber out and run off towards the changing rooms.

Hanging back just enough so Mikey could get out of the pool Raph smiled as he watched Mikey run off. Donnie had been right, taking a bath was good for Mikey; helping to draw out even a momentary sliver of their young brother. Following behind Mikey Raph climbed out of the pool before following the drips of water Mikey had left before entering into the changing rooms. Behind him he heard Donnie call out. “NOT TO MUCH ROUGH-HOUSING RAPH.”

Rolling his eyes Raph smiled, the trail Mikey had left indicated Mikey had ducked around a corner and was no doubt waiting to tackle him; something the younger turtle had done many times before when they’d been kids. But this time would be different; moving towards the row of lockers Mikey was hiding behind Raph jumped. Pushing off of the small wooden bench in front of the lockers Raph found himself airborne, sailing over the lockers; reaching out his hands touched the top of the metal lockers, allowing him to twist and pivot and land directly in front of Mikey who was unable to react in time.

A smirk spread across Raph’s face as his hands moved, pinning Mikey’s shoulder and wrist against the cold metal lockers. “Nice try Mikey.”

Mikey struggled playfully. “No fair! You’ve never done that before!”

Raph only grinned wider. “Well I’m doing it now.”

Mikey continued to struggle playfully, but after a moment stopped. “Fine. You win, you caught me. Will you let me go now?”

Raph chuckled. “And why would I do that? Now when I have you right where I want you….”

A moment later Raph moved, putting a little more weight behind his grip, making Mikey’s eyes widen slightly. “R-Raph…..please…..let…..go.”

But Raph ignored the request, a smirk spreading across his face. “Maybe I will….. if you beg.”

He meant it to be playful. But Mikey’s reaction was not what he’d expected. He’d expected the younger turtle to act like a smartass. To stick out his tongue or say something about how that was never going to happen. But instead Mikey’s face changed, a flicker of fear darting across his expression while his body twisted, as if trying to hide from Raph.

“R-Raph…..pl….please…..I….”

A moment later Raph’s eyes widened as the scent hit him; the distant yet somehow familiar scent of Mikey’s arousal. It had been so long since he’d smelled it, and yet……he recognized it almost instantly. Taking a deep breath Raph did his best to remain calm, remembering what Donnie had told him. “Mikey…….you like this……don’t you?”

Mikey didn’t respond, his body continuing to twist away from Raph, trying to hide his hips and waist. Gently Raph bit his lip, on one hand he could tell Mikey was in distress; the way he was squirming and trying to hide what was happening. But on the other hand he had to move carefully. Donnie had been right, Mikey had no memory of their times before. Taking a deep breath Raph spoke softly. “It’s ok Mikey. You don’t have to be scared.”

Mikey whimpered softly. “I’m…..s-sorry…….please don’t be mad. I’m sorry……”

Raph remained silent, his grip on Mikey’s wrists loosening a little. “Mikey…….”

He could see the fear in his brother’s eyes. The look of scared uncertainty that they'd all had at one time or another. But he’d never expected to see that look again. Not after that first time, not after Mikey and he had kissed. That look, affected him; it reached down into him and made him feel the urge to…..

Slowly so as not to scare Mikey Raph shifted, his nose coming in to the gently nuzzle the crook of Mikey’s neck and shoulder. The effect was instant, a soft moan slipped passed Mikey’s lips, breaking up the whimper that had been coming from him. Gently Raph churred, he knew Mikey liked this; it had always helped to calm and relax him when he’d been upset or stressed. For several moments they stayed like this, Raph with his neck bent, gently nuzzling and occasionally kissing the tender flesh of Mikey’s neck. Mikey’s response was to lean in to the touch, a soft uncertain moan slipping from his lips and his neck stretched sideways, exposing more flesh for Raph to lavish attention on.

After a few moment Raph pulled back, looking at Mikey who’s eyes had become slightly cloudy. “It’s Ok Mikey. You don’t need to be scared.”

Mikey blinked up at him, the look of confusion still covering his face. But he was no longer struggling now, Mikey’s body had frozen. Instead he blinked up at his older brother who continued to look down at him with those impossibly green eyes. “R-Raph…….”

It was something about the way Mikey said his name. Something about the soft notes of uncertainty, fear, hope and desperation; all of them mixed together. It reached inside of him, stirring a want he’d not felt in a VERY long time.

Before he knew what he was doing, he’d moved. His neck tilted down, as he leaned in a sft moan escaping him as his lips brushed against Mikey’s. he could feel it, small shakes flittering through Mikey’s body. Nevertheless the smaller turtle held the kiss, his chest rumbling slightly as a soft churr slipped from him. It was perfect, exactly how Raph remembered Mikey’s lips always being; soft, and gentle. The kiss lasted for only a moment before it broke. Raph pulled away watching his little brother, waiting to see how the small turtle would reach.

For a moment Mikey looked as if he were stunned, his eyes were half closed, his mouth hanging half open in a kind of dazed smile. “R-Raph…….”

But then it happened, Raph’s eyes widened as Mikey’s body tensed up, a look of pain blasting across Mikey’s face. A second later Mikey’s head snapped backwards, crashing hard against the metal locker he was pinned again. His mouth flew open but no sound came out, while his eyes clamped shut.

Instantly Raph’s instincts kicked in. he pulled Mikey away from the lockers, noting that Mikey’s body was still ridged and hard. He opened his mouth, meaning to call out to Donnie and Leo; but a new sound cut him off. Raph watched as Mikey’s eyes snapped open. Gone was the warm expression they’d held only moments ago. Now rage burned in Mikey’s eyes, a cold vicious rage that momentarily stunned Raph. He’d never seen anyone give him that expression before. But it was the sound his brother made that startled Raph the most. A deep rage filled roar, more like something he Raph would let out in the middle of battle than anything Mikey had ever done before.

A split second later Raph gagged, choking as he felt two impossibly strong pair of hands camp down out his throat. In front of him Mikey roared in rage. “I’LL KILL YOU!”


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

He’d never seen that look in Mikey’s eyes before. Even as Raph’s hands went to Mikey’s wrists so as to try and loosen Mikey’s grip around his throat; Raph found his gaze inexplicably drawn to Mikey’s normally soft and kind eyes. Gone were any traces of love and compassion they once held. Now only cold heartless rage stared down at him. He struggled against Mikey’s grip, struggling to fill his lung with air. Above him Mikey snarled his grip tightening. “I’LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING ME AGAIN!”

Raph’s mouth opened and closed uselessly as he struggled to breath. He could hear a loud ringing in his ears and dark spots were starting to appear in his vision. He tried to pull back, to get out of range of Mikey’s grip. But his attempt failed as Mikey moved and countered his movement; shoving him roughly backwards before spinning them and shoving him against the lockers.

Raph grunted in pain. Since when had Mikey been this strong? When they had been younger Raph had always been the strong one. But now…….now he felt weak against Mikey’s grip; his hands shaking as they tried to pull Mikey’s hands away.

“RAPH!”

A split second later Mikey’s grip vanished. Wonderful life giving air filled Raph’s lungs as he gasped and coughed. In front of him Mikey grunted as suddenly Leo appeared; grabbing Mikey by the shoulders before roughly shoving Mikey’s away. He struggled to breathe, coughing and spluttering as his lungs filled with air making them ache. Next to him Raph felt a hand touch his shoulder followed by Donnie’s voice. “Raph are you o-”

But the rest of Donnie’s words were cut off as Mikey let out another roar of rage and lunged at them. Raph watched, his vision fading from clear to blurry as Mikey attacked Leo. Leo dodged the first attack, countering with a blow to Mikey’s shoulder that if it connected would have disconnected the joint. He’d used the attack before; when they’d been younger Mikey had always fallen for the attack.

Yet this time as Leo’s blow neared Mikey’s shoulder; he watched as Mikey moved. As if in slow motion Mikey slide out of the way of the blow, barely moving his feet but instead turning his hips and shoulders to avoid the blow before lashing out. Leo grunted, as Mikey’s attack landed; the punch crashing into his stomach knocking he wind out of him. Even as Leo doubled out coughing from the blow Mikey was moving; grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him roughly out of the way before snarling and charging forward.

Moving to try and defend himself Raph staggered as he felt a wave of dizziness wash through him. Even as he struggled to get to his feet Raph felt Donnie move, stepping between him and Mikey.

Readying himself for the attack Donnie watched as Mikey moved in closer. He watched Mikey’s stance, eliminating possible attacks based on how Mikey was moving. Then he moved, bringing his arms up to block the attack he was certain Mikey was about to launch at him. But again Mikey surprised him. Donnie watched as Mikey moved, shifting into a new position that was not used for the attack he’d been expecting.  Donnie yelped in pain as Mikey’s shoulder roughly connected with the center of his chest; lifting Donnie off the floor and launching him backwards into Raph’s chest making them both grunt in pain.

Again Raph felt Mikey’s grip wrap around his throat, making him gasp and cough. A moment later he screamed in pain as he felt Mikey’s knee slam painfully against his pouch. It hurt. Not as much as it would have if he’d have been exposed; but still the pain was intense. Repeatedly Mikey brought his knee up, slamming it over and over into the sensitive pouch hat housed Raph’s organ. The pain was intense almost overwhelming. It left him defenseless, unable to resist as Mikey’s grip tightened around his throat. “IT’S YOU’RE FAULT! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE’S DEAD! I’LL KILL YOU!”

His head was pounding. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and the dark spots were back; dotting his vision. He felt weak, his hands and arms shaking feebly as he tried to pull Mikey’s hands off his throat. His ears were filled with ringing and the few sounds he could hear seemed to echo as if they were coming from far away. He heard a yell, then a grunt; a moment later Mikey’s grip vanished again. His entire body felt numb, as if he was falling. He could hear more grunting, the sounds of fighting and then……..

 

 

** LATER **

 

Walking down the hallway Donnie sighed to himself. Things were a mess. He and Leo had managed to subdue Mikey but not without sustaining several injuries of their own. Leo’s ribs had been bruised from a punch to the chest and on of Donnie’s own fingers had been broken in the scuffle. Luckily though Leo and he had managed to wrestle Mikey to the ground and force him into a sleeper hold; and although the smaller turtle had struggled they’d managed to wrestle him from consciousness.

Sighing to himself Donnie glanced sideways as Dala appeared next to him; her holographic avatar taking the form of a floating orb with bits of code scrolling across her skin. “You wished to be informed when Michelangelo showed signs of waking.”

Donnie nodded. “Yes. Thank you Dala.”

Changing the direction he was walking Donnie noted that Dala changed with him, following along next to him as he made his way towards the room where Mikey was being kept. They’d moved him out of his old room. Now he was in a secured room; one that required a card key to enter and exit; in addition to having nothing that Mikey use to hurt himself or others, and with the added security of restraints on the bed to keep Mikey from attacking them.

“Scans of Michelangelo’s indicate increased levels of adrenaline as well as increased activity in the regions of the brain responsible for aggression and violence.”

Again Donnie nodded. He was hoping this would be the case. After they’d dragged Mikey and restrained him in the room he’d had Dala compare Mikey’s then brain with scans taken before. And as he’d suspected there was a clear difference between the two.

Reaching Mikey’s room Donnie paused for a moment; taking a deep breath before scanning his keycard and watching as the door opened for him. As he stepped through Dala vanished, leaving him alone in Mikey’s room. As the door shut behind him Donnie’s eyes fell on his brother, noting the look of fear and confusion that covered Mikey’s face. A moment later his eyes drifted, glancing over the thick leather restraints that wrapped around Mikey’s wrists and ankles keeping him from moving around too much while looking vaguely like something from a bondage catalog. “D-donnie….what’s happening? I do-”

But Donnie cut his brother off, speaking over Mikey’s shaking voice. “Cut the crap. I know you’re still the violent Mikey.”

For a moment Mikey remained silent, the look of fear vanishing from his face as an expression of thought overtook his features. Donnie could tell Mikey was weighing his options, trying to decide what to do. A moment later a smirk spread across Mikey’s face before letting out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, it’s still me. What gave me away? Micro-expressions? Body language?”

Donnie shook his head. “Dala, my AI. She scanned your brain. You may be able to fool a person; but you can’t fool her sensors. Your brain has increased activity in the aggression centers of your brain. So long as those are lit up I know it’s you and not the other version of my brother.”

Again Mikey chuckled. “You always loved your computers. Remember when you built that program to track who’s turn it was to polish the weapons in the dojo? Guess you can afford nicer gadgets now, huh? And all you had to do was betray your family. Seems like a great deal”

Donnie remained silent for a moment, doing his best to ignore what Mikey had said. “You did a lot of damage to Raph’s anatomy. He’ll need several days to recover and maybe even a few weeks before he’s back to normal.”

Donnie frowned, biting his lip in mild anger as Mikey shrugged. “Maybe that will teach him not to touch on the first date.”

Again Donnie ignored Mikey’s comment. “I want to know what happened.”

Mikey raised an eyebrow. “I’m shocked Donnie. You didn’t have some kinda camera setup in the changing rooms? Cameras were your specialty before. I would have thought every single inch of this place would be wired for video.”

Donnie didn’t respond. In truth he did have cameras setup in the locker room but he wanted see what kind of story Mikey told, or if he’d even tell the truth. Instead Donnie choose to continue to stare blankly at Mikey who sighed a second later. “Fine. Raph chased me into the locker room and pinned me against the lockers and then………”

Donnie’s eyes narrowed as he watched his younger brother. Something was changing, whether or not it was some kind of trip; Mikey was showing signs of discomfort. Donnie watched as Mikey fidgeted slightly, his legs tugging weakly against the restraints while Mikey’s hips shifted and lips pursed in a slightly confused expression. “He…..kissed me.”

Donnie waited for a moment before responding. “And…..then what?”

Mikey looked at him, the smirk returning to his face. “You know what happened next.”

Donnie nodded. “O-”

But Mikey spoke over him, a slightly childish and amused tone filling his voice. “Now it’s my turn. I get to ask you something.”

Donnie sighed. On one hand he really wasn’t in the mood to play the kind of games Mikey seemed to be putting him through. On the other hand he didn’t have much of a choice. He either played Mikey’s little games or he wouldn’t get the answers he wanted. “Fine. Ask.”

Mikey looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before fixing him with a firm stare. “How do you justify becoming a drug dealer?”

The question surprised Donnie, making him blink for a moment as he worked to understand what Mikey had asked. “I’m not a drug dealer.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Don’t lie to me Donnie. Oblivion; I know you invented it. And I wanna know what you tell yourself that makes you able to sleep at night.”

This time Donnie frowned. Despite his desire to remain calm Mikey’s question rankled him slightly. “Oblivion isn’t a drug. It’s meant to be a safer alternative to drugs.”

Mikey shook his head. “A rose by any other name.”

Taking a breath Donnie bit his lip. He was proud of what he’d made with oblivion. He’d spent months working on the formula, testing it and running thousands of simulations before allowing it to be produced in mass. He’d made sure it was safe, none habit forming, without negative side effects or downsides.

A small smile spread across his face as he met Mikey’s accusing gaze. “Maybe you ought to know about this rose before you compare it to any others. Oblivion is 80X safer than any other substance that causes the same effects. It produces no neurological scaring or damage, creates no dependency, and is easy to produce in large quantities. It’s a safer alternative to real drugs and it costs less. It doesn’t ruin people’s lives like crack or heroin, it helps them by giving them the same feeling without any of the bad side effects.”

As he spoke his grin widened, certain he’d countered Mikey's question.

After a moment, Mikey nodded. “Fair enough. For the record it feels great. Have you ever actually tried it?”

Donnie’s smile slid from his face, his brain coming to a near halt as it struggled to process what Mikey had just said. “Y-you…..tr-tried…..”

Mikey nodded, his smile growing. “Yeah. Heard some bums talking about it once. After I scared them off I took the stuff they left. One of them dropped their stash. It was great. Totally forgot all my problems for the next several hours. Almost felt normal….also made me horny as hell.”

Donnie bit his lip, swallowing painfully as he found his throat had become very dry. His brain was still struggling to understand what Mikey was saying. “Y-you’ve…..tired……oblivion?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah. Tried the inhaler form. Pretty great. Just one little problem. After I came back down I remembered my life sucks. Then I thought how great it could be if I had more of the stuff.”

Donnie’s mouth opened and closed. “I……you……tried…..”

Mikey’s smirk grew as he watched Donnie struggling to speak. “What’s the matter bro? It’s not like its drugs. Why should you care if I take it?”

Forcing himself to close his mouth Donnie closed his eyes for a moment. In his chest he could feel his heart clenching painfully. He’d created oblivion to be a safer alternative to hardcore drugs. He’d invented it to help people regain control of their lives. But somehow the idea of Mikey taking it…..using it to forget what had happened.

Shaking his head slightly Donnie pushed that thought away for now. He was here for answers. Looking back at Mikey Donnie spoke. “Now it’s my turn. Who is ‘she’?”

Mikey’s eyes narrowed. “’She’? you’ll have to be more specific bro. I know like………one girl.”

Donnie rolled his eyes at Mikey’s attempt at human. “During the fight, you yelled at Raph that it was his fault ‘she’ was dead. Who is ‘she’?”

Donnie watched as Mikey’s expression darkened, his eyes narrowing further while the smirk fell from his face, giving way to lips pursed with anger. After several moments of silence Mikey spoke, his voice dripping with anger and fury. “YOU DON’T GET TO ASK ME THAT.”

Donnie raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And why is that?”

Mikey snarled at him. “BECAUSE I SAID SO!”

Donnie shifted, looking at his brother. “How is Raph responsible for her death?”

Mikey snarled again, this time jerking his arms and legs roughly against their restraints as he growled in obvious anger. “FUCK YOU DONNIE! YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT HER?! ASK RAPH ABOUT ALL THE TIMES WE SNUCK OFF ALONE WITHOUT YOU OR LEO!”

Donnie continued to stare at Mikey. His little brother’s chest heaved in anger, as his hands clenched into fists and his arms shook. After several moments Donnie shrugged and moved. “Seems like you could use some rest. I’ll leave you to it then. Oh, and before you think about trying to slip your restraints; remember this. Dala is watching you. The moment you do anything that she thinks could lead to you escaping she’ll report it to me. You may have gotten the drop on Raph but you won’t do it again, ever.”

Moving towards the door, Donnie had just swiped his keycard through the reader when Mikey spoke. “He makes me sick you know.”

Donnie turned, looking at his brother who had shifted as was now looking at the wall. Cocking his head Donnie responded. “Who does?”

Mikey turned to look at him. “That other version of me. He’s so childish and naive. I can’t believe I used to be like him. But he’ll learn, just like I did. Soon he’ll realize none of you actually care about him. He’s just another tool to you.”

Remaining where he stood Donnie shook his head. “That’s not true. We all care about him. We would do anything for him. He’s our brother.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “I used to believe that. Then I spent five years hiding from you because I watched you kill my best friend, blow up our home and try to capture our friends.”

Donnie bit his lip, a feeling of guilt washing through him. “Mikey……what happened to leatherhead……it-”

But Mikey cut him off. “Fuck off Donnie. Save your bullshit apologies and just leave me alone.”

Sighing deeply Donnie nodded. “For what it’s worth……I am sorry for what happened to him.”

He didn’t wait for Mikey’s response, instead stepping through the door and listening to it hiss shut behind him. Taking a deep breath Donnie closed his eyes in a moment of grief. He’d never expected this. He'd hoped that with time he, Leo and Raph could bring their old Mikey back. He’d expected difficulties but…….this……

“Donatello, Oroku Saki is waiting with your brothers in Raphael’s recovery room. He is requesting your presence.”

Taking another breath Donnie nodded. “Thank you Dala. Tell him I’ll be there shortly.”

Moving away from Mikey’s room Donnie walked down the hallway and turned right before taking the elevator down several floors. Once he was on the right floor he moved, making his way straight to the room he and Leo had carried Raph to after he’d been attacked. Raph’s internal anatomy had been badly injured; his pouch and organ suffering heavy trauma from Mikey’s repeated assaults. He’d set Raph up with an oxygen tank; more as a precaution than anything, wanting to be sure his brother could breathe ok. As for the damage to his internals…..that would take time to heal. It would probably be several weeks before Raph was ready to resume sexual activities.

Pushing the door to Raph’s room open Donnie found that just as Dala had said Saki was waiting for him; sitting in a chair while Leo sat on the bed next to Raph who grunted slightly as he turned to look at Donnie. Closing the door behind him Donnie spoke. “Dala said you wanted to speak to me?”

Saki nodded. “Yes. I’ve been talking with Raphael about Mikey’s attack. And what he has told me…….it has raised a….worrisome concern.”

Leo shifted, looking from Donnie to Saki. “What do you mean?”

Saki shook his head. “I cannot be certain, not without seeing Michelangelo for myself but……..from what Raphael has described......” Saki shifted, looking to Leo as he spoke. “You must understand, not all a ninja’s training is physical. There are mental aspects. The techniques that I have taught you.”

Leo nodded in understanding. After a moment Saki continued. “But there are other techniques……..ones that not meant to be used for meditation but……to trick and harm others. I…..I believe your brother is the victim of such a technique. Specifically one called the Tsukuyomi.”

From his spot on Raph’s bed Leo frowned. “I’ve never heard of that technique.”

Saki nodded. “That is good. Because it is a forbidden technique. It’s only allowed in times of war and only under the most dire of circumstances. But……if Hamato Yoshi used the technique on your brother…….he’s far more dangerous than I ever thought possible.”

Frowning Donnie spoke. “What is it? Some kind of psychological torture?”

Saki nodded. “That……would be the simplest way to put it. Its an illusion, created in the mind of the caster. They create a world; a world they control down to its very fundamentals. Concepts like light, time, even what is up and down are malleable to the caster. And once the world is complete……the caster forcible pulls the victim into this new world.”

Donnie nodded. “Then what?”

Saki looked at him. “Whatever the caster wants. Imagine…….imagine every horrible thing you can think of. Every sick and twisted form of torture, every horrific event that a person could witness, ever far they could possibly have. Now imagine being stuck in a world where a person can inflict all of those things upon you whenever they choose for however long they want. And then imagine after suffering through it all being told none of it was real. All that pain that made you think and wish you were dead…..it was an illusion. One that can be recreated over and over and over until you break. That is what I believe your brother suffered through at the hands of Hamato Yoshi.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of foreshadowing and hints at what happened in the past contained within this chapter.
> 
> and for those of you who read the comic, yes. it is THAT lady kitsune

CHAPTER 10

 

Raph grunted as slam lances of pain show through his hips. Slowly he moved, lowing himself down onto the examination table while in front of him Donnie watched. “Still hurts?”

Raph glared at him before snapping.  “You try getting need in the ball a hundred times and see how long it takes you to feel better.”

Donnie raised an eyebrow. “I seem to recall tell you NO SEXUAL EXPLOITS. So don’t you snap at me, or you can deal with this on your own.”

Raph bit his lip and after a moment sighed. “Sorry Donnie.”

Donnie nodded. “I know you are.”

Moving forward Donnie leaned down, helping Raph to gently pull down the sweatpants he’d taken to wearing so as to prevent others from seeing his injuries. As he tugged and worked the pants loose he did his best to ignore Raph’s small grunts of discomfort. After several moments of work Raph’s pants fell revealing the damage Mikey’s knee had done to his anatomy. The pouch between Raph's legs was swollen and purple. Around the edges of the swelling Donnie could see tinges of yellow starting to set in, a sign that the bruises were starting to heal.

Looking up at his brother Donnie spoke. “Have you been keeping it clean and washed?”

Raph nodded, grunting slightly with discomfort. “Yeah. Hurts like hell when I do though.”

Donnie nodded before looking back between Raph’s legs. He’d seen the damage before, when he’d first examined Raph after the attack. But still the amount of damage that had been done was shocking.

“So, whats your take on all this mental torture and alternate worlds?”

Biting his lip Donnie stood up, moving over to a cabinet before starting to look for some meds to help make sure Raph’s injury didn’t get infected. As he search Donnie spoke. “I thinks it’s plausible.”

From where he was sitting on the examination table Raph cocked his head. “really? You? I thought you were a scientist.”

Frowning Donnie turned to look at him brother. “I am. And so far I’ve seen nothing to ttell me this cant be explained by normal psychology.”

Raph laughed unconvinced. “How so?”

Donnie sighed. “The mind…..is fragile Raph. Humans have been studying it for hundreds of years. As such it would not surprise me if they found a way to torture someone and produce the repeated result of a split personality. Now I don’t know about what Saki said about splinter created some kind of mirror world in his mind. But I do know there are plenty of chemicals that when injected or consumed can produce some very nasty side effect that would completely warp Mikey's perception of reality. And besides……..when I examined Mikey I did find signs of physical torture.”

At that Raph stiffed. “What?”

Donnie nodded slowly. “Mikey’s hands have been repeatedly fractured and in a few places completely broken. His right should shows signs of having been dislocated and clumsily shoved back into the socket. And his pelvis shows signs of old fractures that have since healed over. I have no doubt these injuries are from being tortured.”

Donnie watched Raph’s expression, noting how his brother’s eyes had narrowed and how his hands were now firmly gripping the edges of the table he was sitting on. After several moments Raph spoke. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Sighing again Donnie shrugged. “Raph…..what difference does it make? There’s nothing we can do that will undo what Mikey’s gone through. Telling you and Leo would have only upset you and in no way would it have helped Mikey. So I didn’t tell you.”

Turning his attention back to the cabinet Donnie continued to search for a moment before finding the bottle of pills he’d been looking for. Moving back to his brother Donnie handed the bottle to Raph. “Here, take these before you eat. They’ll help with the pain and keep it from getting infected.”

Raph remained silent, instead opting to turn the bottle of pills over in his hand for several moments before speaking softly. “Do…..do you think the specialist Saki is bringing in can help?”

Sighing again Donnie moved, gently reaching out to touch Raph’s shoulder. “I don’t know Raph. But I trust that Saki knows what he’s doing. And since my specialty is more of physical trauma I’ll just have to trust that this specialist can help.”

Raph looked up at him. “I…….i want to hurt him…….splinter…….when we find him…….i want to make him live through everything he put Mikey through. And then I want him to see that we’re not sick.”

Pulling Raph into a gentle hug Donnie nodded. “I know Raph. But right now, we need to focus on Mikey and helping him.”

 

 

** MEANWHILE **

****

****

Standing in the middle of the room Leo watched as in front of him the scene played out. He watched as the holographic projections of Mikey and Raph struggled. A moment later holograms of himself and Donnie appeared; pulling Mikey off of Raph before roughly shoving him away and moving to stand between them. Leo’s eyes narrowed, watching as Mikey moved forward.

Something about the fight had bothered him. They’d been trained as ninja. And even though he projected the air of being a goof-off Mikey was a very skilled martial artist. During the fight in the Saki's old hide out Mikey had shown himself to be very skilled and adaptable, using dozens of techniques they’d been taught when they were kids; despite having never showed any interest in learning them.

Leo watched as hologram Mikey lunged forward, avoiding Donnie's attack before taking a single step forward and driving his fist hard into Donnie’s stomach. The fight in the locker room had been different. Mikey had used almost no martial arts techniques during the fight. Instead…….

Leo watched as the holograms went through their motions. He could tell the fighting style Mikey was using was not improvised. The way Mikey ducked, dodged, punched and kicked; they were practiced moves, not ones Mikey was doing in the spur of the moments. Yet the more Leo watched the more he began to wonder; had Mikey learned these techniques from someone other than splinter?

Splinter had once told Leo he knew of a few other fighting styles besides ninjitsu, but even those fighting styles had been marital arts related, like Ti-chi or kendo. But when Dala had analyzed Mikey’s attack patterns and fighting style she’d found that Mikey was borrowing techniques from Boxing, collegic wrestling, and even several moves Dala couldn’t identify. Biting his lip Leo watched as the fight came to end; watching as hologram Donnie rushed up behind Mikey, pulling him into a sleeper hold and allowing hologram Leo to rush forward and strike several pressure points that made Mikey lose consciousness even fast than he would have normally.

Splinter may have been a skilled teacher and fighter, but Leo was alost 100% certain that the old rat knew nothing, or at the very least next to nothing about boxing or collegic wrestling. But that left him with a very burning question; where had Mikey learned these techniques from?

He’d been about to restart the holographic video again when the intercom beeped, pulling him from his focus. A moment later Saki's voice spoke to him over the speakers of the room. “Leonardo, would you please join me on the roof? Lady Kitsune will be arriving shortly.”

Sighing softly Leo stood up, rubbing his eyes as he moved. He’d been watching the same video for hours. A break would do him some good. Exiting the room he’d been in Leo made his way down the hallway before pressing the button and calling an elevator to him. A moment later the doors dinged open, but instead of stepping in Leo paused; finding the elevator was not empty as he’d expected. He watched as inside the elevator Baxter Stockman looked up from the tablet he was carrying. After a moment the human spoke. “Going up?”

Leo nodded, stepping into the elevator to stand next to Stockman as the doors closed behind him. As the elevator began to rise Stockman spoke. “I understand Saki is bringing in some kind of specialist to help your brother?”

Leo nodded but didn’t speak. Stockman looked at him. “Have you ever met this Lady Kitsune before?”

Shaking his head Leo responded. “No.”

Stockman nodded. “I hope she can help your brother. If Donatello ever wants any help or a fresh pair of eyes to examine his finding; tell him I’ll help in any way I can.”

Nodding again Leo watched as the elevator came to a stop, the doors hissing open; giving him a view of Stockman’s workshop and lab. A moment later Stockman stepped out, turning to look at Leo before speaking. “Despite what you and your brothers may think, I hold no ill will towards any of you. If Saki can welcome you with open arms; even after Karai was killed….then so can I.”

Again Leo didn’t respond instead reaching out to press the button to close the doors, cutting off his view of Stockman. He rode the rest of the way in silence, allowing himself a moment of rest before stepping out onto the roof. Instantly the winds buffeted his form as he moved across the roof, towards Saki who was standing in front of the helicopter pad that had been built onto the room.

As Leo came to a stop next to Saki he shifted, his eyes scanning the horrizone, just barely able to make out a slowly approaching form in the sky.

“You seem trouble Leonardo. Is everything alright?”

Biting his lip Leo did his best to gauge how much to tell Saki. In truth stockman was still one of Saki’s most trusted advisors. And in the beginning there had been tension between Donnie and stockman as they’d both competed for Saki’s favor. “I……ran into stockman on the way up here.”

A look of understanding flickered across Saki’s face. “Ahhhhh. You and stockman have never truly gotten along.”

Leo nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Nodding Saki spoke. “if I may ask Leonardo…..why is that?”

Slowly Leo shook his head again biting his lip before he spoke. “I…….he tried to kill me and my brothers.”

Next to him, Saki chuckled. “You’ll recall I tried to kill you and your brothers once or twice.”

Despite how he was feeling Leo let out a soft laugh, the edges of his mouth turning upwards in a small smile. “Yeah. But you apologized. You took me and my brothers in after splinter tried to kill us. Even after……Karai…….”

Leo’s voice trailed off. After a moment Saki sighed and spoke, his voice becoming a bit louder as the helicopter got closer to the building. “You still blame yourself for Karai’s death. But you had nothing to do with it. Splinter is the one who is responsible. You were just one of his victims who escaped.”

Looking at Saki Leo tried to think of a response, but instead was saved as above them the helicopter began to descend and land on the pad in front of them. Shifting his attention Leo watched as the metal door on the side slide back, revealing a woman. He watched curiously as the woman who wore a traditional kimono slowly stepped out of the helicopter. Her kimono was green, made from some kind of silken fabric. But it was her face that drew Leo’s attention, or her lack of face; covered by a traditional Japanese fox mask.

Slowly the woman moved towards them. As she neared them Saki bowed, Leo moving to do the same.

“Lady Kitsune, thank you for coming.”

The lady stopped, nodding her head slightly. “Of course Master Saki.”

As she spoke Leo felt a small shiver ripple through him. There was something about her voice……something that felt…..off. but he ignored the feeling, watching as Saki turned and gestured to him. “This is Leonardo, my apprentice.”

Lady Kitsune turned to look at him. Again he felt a shudder pass through him. After a moment she nodded to him as well. “I greet you Leonardo.”

Nodding back Leo tried to speak. “T-thank you.”

Saki gestured to the building. “Shall we go inside? I can explain more there.”

Lady Kitsune nodded again, before allowing Saki to lead her from the spot they were in and towards the door to the elevator. Following the two humans Leo could not help but notice that Lady Kistune’s kimono never showed any signs of her legs moving, always remaining crisp and straight except for when the winds kicked up by the helicopter’s blade struck it.

The elevator ride was made in silence. In fact not a single word was said until they had stepped into Saki’s office. As the door opened Leo blinked in surprise as he found that the office was already occupied by Donnie and Raph who both seemed to be waiting for them. Even Saki seemed to be momentarily surprised, gesturing to Raph and Donnie before introducing them.

“This is Donatello and Raphael, Leo’s brothers.”

Lady Kitsune nodded to them. “I gree-”

But Raph cut her off. “So how are you gunna fix our brother?”

There was silence for a moment. Mentally Leo wished he could smack his brother. Could Raph not tell that this would deserved the utmost respect? If she felt disrespected, lady Kitsune showed no signs. After a moment she spoke. “I will need to examine the boy’s mind. To walk through his memories and examine them one by one. Once I have found when the Tsukuyomi started I can learn what your brother experienced. And then I can attempt to undo the damage.”

From his spot on the couch Donnie raised an eye ridge. “Attempt?”

Lady Kitsune nodded. “Yes. The Tsukuyomi technique is designed to break a person spirit, their very soul. From what Saki has told me this has not happened. So there is hope for recovery. But…..the mind is a fragile thing, even more so when it has been fractured like your brothers. I can make no promises, I can only do what is within my power to do.”

Saki nodded. “We understand lady Kitsune. That’s all we ask of you.”


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 

Silently Leo watched as the door to Mikey’s room opened. Lady Kitsune had asked them to remain outside of Mikey’s room, so as to not interfere and run the risk of them interrupting her as she worked. At first Raph had argued shouting there was no way in hell they were gunna stay away. After a bit of debate Saki had suggested moving Mikey to an observation room where Lady Kitsune could do her work inin peace while they watched from behind a two way mirror. Raph had begrudgingly accepted this and Donnie had requested to have Mikey moved.

Next to him Leo felt Donnie shift. “Dala, be sure to record this with everything you have. I wanna know what’s happening to Mikey’s body.”

A moment later Dala responded. “Of course. Running full spectrum body scans as well as EKG and CAT scans.”

On Leo’s other side Raph shifted to glance sideways at him. “You really think this will work?”

Behind them all Saki spoke. “Lady Kitsune is one of the most powerful psychics the footclan has to offer. I trust her completely.”

Raph grumbled, turning like the others to watch as the masked woman slowly approached their brother, who was still strapped down to the bed to prevent him from trying to escape of attack someone. Donnie bit his lip, watching as Mikey shifted; turning his head to look at lady Kitsune who approached him. A moment later he spoke. “Who the fuck are you supposed to be? Halloween was months ago.”

Lady Kitsune remained silent, instead moving along the edges of Mikey’s bed until she was standing behind Mikey’s head. The brothers watched as Mikey arched his back, trying to keep lady Kitsune in his sight. “Oh I get it. You’re here to torture me. Well it doesn’t matter what you do. I won’t say a wo-”

It happened in a split second. As Mikey spoke lady Kitsune moved, reaching out and touching the spot right between Mikey’s eyes. For a split second Mikey appeared to freeze, his body stiffening. A moment later alarms began to go off on the observation room they were in, Dala’s voice chiming in. “Michelangelo’s heartbeat has just jumped to 158 beats a minutes. His EKG is also showing increased mental activity. CAT scan’s show the memory sections of his brain have become hyper active.”

Donnie bit his lip. As a brother he wanted to stop this. Even with their enhanced physique and anatomy there was only so much their bodies could handle. They may have been hardier and tougher than humans but……

He began to move, only to stop as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Slowly he turned, finding that Saki had moved and was looking at him. After a moment Saki spoke softly. “I know it’s hard. But you have to let her work. Lady Kitsune knows what she’s doing. I promise.”

Swallowing painfully Donnie turning to look back at his brother. Mikey’s back was still arched, his body now completely locked up. Donnie watched as Mikey’s mouth moved, opening and closing as if he were trying to speak; but no words came out. With a jolt Donnie noted Mikey’s hands were clenching and unclenching but where that was voluntary or not Donnie couldn’t tell. Biting his lip Donnie moved, forcing himself to turn back and join his brothers at the window. As he did so he took a deep breath as he felt both Leo and Raph reach out and take hold of either his hands.

In front of them they watched as softly lady Kitsune spoke. “I can feel it. The pain you suffered, the fear you felt. Show me.”

A moment later Mikey’s eyes which had clamped shut flew open. A second later Donnie felt his heart clench painfully as Mikey spoke, his voice weak and filled with fear. “P-please………I’m…..I’m sorry……don’t go……don’t leave me……..please……I’m sorry…..I’ll be good…….I promise.”

Donnie’s heart clenched again as he found tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. He’d never heard this voice from Mikey. He’s never heard such fear in his baby brother’s voice; and it broke his heart to hear it now. Inside the room lady Kitsune spoke again. “But there is also anger and rage. Show it to me.”

A moment later Mikey’s voice changed again, becoming filled with anger and rage as he let out a bellowing roar. “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING ME! **I’LL KILL YOU**!”

Lady Kitsune nodded. “I can feel it. The depth of your suffering……I am so sorry for what you’ve been through.”

Slowly she moved, lifting her hand away from Mikey’s forehead where she’d maintained the connection. The effect was instant, Mikey’s body slumped against the bed. A moment later the alarms that had been going off fell silent, Dala’s voice informing them that Mikey’s heart rate and EKG had become normal again. But it was a soft sound that drew the brother’s attention; a sound they hadn’t heard since they’d been children. Donnie forced himself to remain calm, as the soft sounds of Mikey sobbing met their ears.

Even as he sobbed Mikey continued to speak, his voice weak and half obscured by his sobs. “I’m…..sorry……please…….no…..no more…..I’m…..sorry…….”

Silently he watched as lady Kitsune leaned over Mikey’s form before speaking softly. “I am sorry for how you suffered. And I will do all that I can to help you.” Mikey didn’t respond, instead continuing you mumble and sob softly from where he lay. Again lady Kitsune spoke. “ _SLEEP_.”

There was something in her voice. Some power Donnie had never heard before. He watched silently as Mikey’s eyes widened as a shudder seemed to ripple through his body, his sobbing falling silent for a moment as his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

Silently lady Kitsune stood back up, turning to look at them through the mirror. She began to move, walking towards them silently. For a moment Donnie worried she was going to walk into the wall; but a moment later his eyes widened in pure shock as lady Kitsune moved through the wall; seeming to phase through the wall as if it wasn’t there before coming to stand before them. After several moment of stunned silence Saki spoke. “What did you find?”

Lady Kitsune remained silent for a moment, the cold painted eyes of her fox masks offering no clue or hints to Saki’s question. “Pain……suffering…..a very near loss of hope.”

Saki sighed heavily. “So……I was right.”

Lady Kitsune nodded. “Yes. The boy is the victim of a Tsukuyomi. I watched it replay in his mind. He……..”

Lady Kitsune’s voice drifted off. Slowly she shifted, turning to look at Donnie, Raph and Leo before speaking. “Are you certain you wish to know? You will not like what you hear.”

Silently the brothers nodded. “We NEED to hear.”

Lady Kitsune nodded at them. “Very well. Your brother was not the victim of a single Tsukuyomi but several all playing out in his mind at the same time. Your father built a kind of…..puzzle box in your brother’s mind. Each layer a new Tsukuyomi where he was forced to experience true horrors and suffering. The first level was simple, pain…..physical pain meant to break him. Your father showed him visions, made him live through the unending experience of having his body broken and injuries that would normally kill. In that layer…..he died thousands of times, alone; in the dark, a broken man.”

Donnie felt his stomach lurch sickeningly. After looking at the scans he’d thought the physical torture Mikey had gone through would be the worst of it…….but this…..

“The second layer was psychological. The boy was trapped in a world of shadows and whispers and monsters. They hunted him. And when they got close enough he saw them as you three. They were cruel, unfeeling. They hunted him for sport, because it amused them to do so. When they caught him, they………violated him. Calling him weak and pathetic as they violated and tormented him before letting him escape so they could do it over again.”

Through their still connected hands Donnie could feel Raph shaking, his hand having gone somehow impossibly cold. And still lady Kitsune continued.

“The final layer……he watched the world burn around him. He watched as every hope, every dream was twisted and corrupted. Sometimes it was the hope of escape; he’d break free only to find the world gone, with only him and his torturer the only ones left. Other times…..the hope of rescue, you’d find him; free him……..only to enslave and violate him or simply kill him in his moment of hope. Other times………other times……..there was a boy……..and girl with him……..he was forced to……kill them………and I confess, I cannot tell if those were illusion or reality or his mind trying to forget.”

The brothers stood there, unable to speak, barely able to process what lady Kitsune had said. They couldn’t put into words the horror and disgust they were feeling. There were no words to describe it; to describe the feelings of failure and shame that welled up inside them.

 After what felt like an impossibly long time Saki spoke from behind them. “Can you fix it?”

That question brought a spark of hope. They looked to lady Kitsune, watching as she slowly nodded. “I believe so. The boy’s mind exists as a duality. One side before the pain and suffering, and one side after. Both or there, etched into each other like grooves in a record. I can smooth them out, try to rejoin the two halves and bring your brother’s mind back from the fractured state it is in. but…….it will take time.”

Slowly lady Kitsune shifted, turning to look back at Mikey’s sleeping form. “When he wakes he will be the before version. But that will not last. I…….”

Slowly lady Kitsune turned back to face the brothers before focusing on Leo. “Saki has told me you study the spirit and mind. Is this true?”

Leo nodded, his face having becoming impossibly pale, as he found himself unable to speak.

“I will need your help. Your brother found something. In each layer he found something that told him it was an illusion. I could look for years and never find it. But you know your brother. You can find what he found. And help me to bring him back. Will you help me?”

Again Leo nodded, feeling as if he opened his mouth he’d vomit.

Lady Kitsune bowed. “I thank you Leonardo. Your help will be invaluable. But for now we need to let the boy rest. I dug up many demons in his mind. We need to give him to time to heal from them.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

They were floating in darkness. All around them the swirling mass of black nothingness stretched as far as he could see. Next to him Lady Kitsune spoke. “Be mindful of what you see in here Leonardo. Remember; this is not the real world. But your brother’s mind. You may see things that don’t make any sense. Remember that they are not real.”

Leo nodded. “I will Lady Kitsune.”

Next to him Lady Kitsune nodded before reaching out her palm glowing. the effect was instant, forms and shapes emerged from the shadows, many of them vague and blurry but a few of them still cognizable. Leo remained silent as he watched a swirling shadowy hallway appear before them. The light from Lady Kitsune’s hand began to change, becoming sharper and more concentrated, bringing more details of the world into focus. Doors lined the hallway, each of them shut but offering multiple routes for them to take.

“I welcome you Leonardo, to your brother’s mind.”

Leo only nodded, again biting his lip as he looked down the corridor of doorways. He’d never seen someone’s mind like this before. Normally when he entered someone’s mind he found himself in a wide open area. Yet Mikey’s mind felt closed off, even claustrophobic as the walls on either side of them stretched seemingly endlessly upward.

A moment later Leo watched as the light from Lady Kitsune’s hand expanded, creating a kind of shimmering golden dome of light around them. “A shield to protect us. This may be your brother’s mind, but there is still plenty of things in here to hurt us. Come….”’nodding, Leo fell in line as Lady Kitsune began to move; walking down the hallway passed the seemingly endless doors that lined each wall.

As they walked Leo spoke. “So…..where are we going?”

Lady Kitsune didn’t slow her pace as she responded. “We need to find what Michelangelo found. That thing that told him he was in an illusion and not reality. To do this we will need to explore a few of his memories. Events I know to be true. Afterwards we will need to see the illusions. From there I’m hoping you can help me find the trigger that Mikey found.”

Nodding silently Leo came to a stop as Lady Kitsune gestured to a door to their right. “Here. This memory holds much emotion in it. Let us start here.”

Looking at the door Leo blinked, slightly surprised as he found that light was shining from behind the door. If he looked closely he could see movement in the light, as if someone was inside the room. Not only that but faint sounds were coming from the room, but try as he might Leo found he was unable to make out anything so as to clue him in to which memory they were about to see.

Instead Leo nodded, his fingers wrapping around the simple doorknob before twisting and pulling the door open. The moment the door started to open the light from inside surged forward, exploding from the open door like a tidal wave of water. Before he knew what was happening Leo felt himself being pulled forward into the light. He grunted, his hands coming up to shield his eyes as he tried to see the memory before him.

“Come on weo! Chase me!”

Leo felt his eyes widen as he recognized the child-like voice. Squinting passed the light Leo watched as a child version of himself began to run, chasing a child version of Mikey while child versions of Donnie and Raph watched from where they were sitting on the couch. Despite himself Leo felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he watched his child version chasing Mikey who was laughing and giggling as he ran.

More of the scene was coming into focus now. They were in the lair…..and yet……..

Leo frowned as his eyes moved passed the scene of his childhood to look at the lair around him. He was fairly certain the lair hadn’t had a big green slide. Or a large pool on the far side of the living area. They certainly hadn’t owned a TV that took up one whole wall of the lair. And He was also certain that the lights Donnie had scavenged and rigged up had never shown this brightly before. “Wh-whats wrong with this memory?”

Next to him lady Kitsune chuckled. “Nothing. Children remember things differently. They remember the good time more often than the bad. And what they remember is shaped by how they perceive their surroundings.”

Nodding slowly Leo focused. Pulling from his own memories to remember how the lair had been setup. If he remembered correctly…….the bathroom had been where the pool was now…..and the staircase that Mikey had constantly slid down as a child was wear the slide was now.

“You all seem happy.”

Shaken from his thoughts Leo turned to look at Lady Kitsune who watched silently as child Mikey giggled and laughed as he continued to run. After several moments he responded. “We……we were.”

Behind him Lady Kitsune nodded. “Let us move on.”

Slowly the scene in front of them began to fade, simply wafting away until suddenly the sensation of movement washed through Leo’s body and he found them back in the hallways, doors leading to Mikey’s memories stretching onward. In front of him Lady Kitsune spoke. “Come. There are a few more memories I wish to see.”

Taking a deep breath Leo nodded, noting that without realizing it tears had started to form in the corner of his eyes. As they continued onwards he moved, reach up to wipe away the tears that clung to his eyes. He’d forgotten that time, when they’d been kinds; but Mikey hadn’t. hoping to distract himself Leo spoke. “This is different…….i don’t see people’s minds like this when I enter them.”

Lady Kitsune nodded. “The technique you use is different. You start at the surface of a person’s mind and slowly work your way deeper. It is a simple but powerful technique. But for what we are doing your brother’s mind would resist. This technique is much more…….invasive. this way he cannot hide things from us.”

Nodding slowly Leo bit his lip, silently wondering what their ‘invasive’ technique was doing to Mikey’s mind. After a moment they came to a stop, a door to their right slowly drifting open on it’s own, engulfing both of them in its blinding light. Instantly new sounds washed over Leo. He heard panting, and grunting and…..churring? A moment later Leo felt his face turn a deep red color in embarrassment as the light dimmed; allowing him and Lady Kitsune to see the memory before them. Leo felt his skin burn with embarrassment as he watched as in front of him Mikey pulled a version of him into a deep churring kiss.

His doppleganger responded in kind, hungrily kissing Mikey back; his hands pushing the smaller turtle down against the bed. Next to them Leo watched mortified as Donnie moved, starting to gently kiss Mikey's neck and jawline while behind them all Raph hovered, no doubt waiting for his own change to swoop in. all three of them had dropped down, their organs clearly exposed. Despite his embarrassment Leo could not help but raise an eyebrow when the sight of his own organ met his gaze. He…..he wasn’t that big……was he?

A moment later a deep churr rippled through Mikey as his pouch swelled for a moment before releasing his organ. A moment later Mikey gasped as Leo’s dopplganger moved, reaching down to gently stroke Mikey’s pulsing length. “There…..how does that feel?”

“Perhaps we should go now?”

Nodding quickly Leo did his best to turn away from the scene in front of them. But found that he could not look away from Mikey who whimpered and spoke softly. “P-please…….I need it…….I-”

But Mikey’s words were cut off as in the blink of an eye Leo found himself back in the corridor of doors. Leo’s skin burned with embarrassment and right then and there would have done anything to burst into flames or vanish into nothingness. He could feel the heat radiating from his face and Lady Kitsune looked at him. “I…….have a question Leonardo……if you’ll indulge me.”

Biting his lip again Leo nodded, unable to look Lady Kitsune in the ‘eye’ from embarrassment. For a moment Lady Kitsune was silent, a strange kind of silence that made Leo’s heart beat a little harder as he waited. “When did you first know you loved your brothers as more than just brothers?”

For a moment Leo blinked, slightly surprised by the question. He’d expected the question to be about how he could feel such a way for his brothers. He’d thought he’d have to justify his feelings; but this…..

Biting his lip Leo spoke. “I……when were teens…….I…..Mikey found this box of porno magazines someone had dumped or hidden in the sewers. I……WE……..had never seen such things. I…..i remember looking at the pages and……..wondering……the people in the pages seemed to enjoy what they were doing……I wondered If my brothers would enjoy the same things. But…..at the time I never said anything.”

Lady Kitsune nodded. “You were afraid?”

This time it was Leo’s turn to nod. “Y-yeah……I mean……we were already mutant turtle ninjas……..but…….it wasn’t like I could walk up and say ‘hey Raph, want me to suck your dick like the nerdy boy did to that jock’?”

Again Lady Kitsune nodded at him. “Such subjects are difficult to approach. But I see the subject was approached at some point.”

Slowly Leo smiled. He still remembered that night, it was a memory he could never forget. “Yeah. Mikey got injured during a patrol; some purple dragons pushed over some store shelves and they fell on him. He….he was unconscious for several days and without him as a buffer……we kinda had to confront how we all felt.”

Leo fell silent his memories of Raph yelling at him after a training session before cornering him in the showers afterwards and kissing him. After a few moments Lady Kitsune spoke. “Thank you Leonardo. I appreciate your honesty. But let us continue.”

Nodding Leo began to move, following Lady Kitsune as they continued down the hallway of doors for several minutes in silence. As they moved past the door Leo could not help but wonder what lay behind them. Occasionally a sound or sensation would come from a door, making him pause or slow for a moment as it affected him. Coming to a stop next to a door Leo looked to Lady Kitsune who spoke a moment later. “Here……this memory,” Lady Kitsune gestured to the door to their right; “this memory…….it is important to your brother.”

Looking from Lady Kitsune to the door Leo felt his eyes widen as he found that this door was different from the others he’d seen. Unlike the others which were all simple wooden doors this one was better made. Leo could see detail work on the wood, and the knob was cleaner, nicer looking than the others. He watched as Lady Kitsune moved, reaching out to open the door knob. But a moment later Leo’s eyebrow raised as the door know moved, seeming to slide across the surface of the door away from Lady Kitsune’s hand. “What the?”

In response Lady Kitsune chuckled. “Your brother’s mind seeks to protect this memory, he does not wish us to see it.”

Again she moved, reaching towards the knob only to have it again move away from her, sliding again across the surface of the door. Moving at the same time Leo smirked as his hand closed around the knob. For a moment the knob resisted, tugging at his grip like some kind of animal trying to get away. But after a moment it relented, falling still in his hand. Turning his hand Leo grunted as he struggled to open the door. He could feel the knob moving and turning, but it was as it the mechanism was jammed. Gripping the knob with both hands Leo grunted, forcing the knob to turn before throwing his entire weight at the door and forcing it open.

Just as before the light from behind the door enveloped them. Shielding his eyes Leo waited for the light to dim. When it did Leo’s gaze narrowed. They were in a sewer tunnel. In front of him Leo watched as Raphael moved, seeming to pin Mikey against the wall of the tunnel before leaning in to capture Mikey’s lips. Shifting a little Leo could not help but struggle with himself. On one hand Lady Kitsune was relaying on him to try and help. But at the same time; the intensity of which Mikey and Raph were kissing, and their body language told him this was not a normal interaction between them.

Continuing to shift awkwardly Leo watched as Mikey and Raph kissed deeply. He watched as Mikey moaned, his neck arching as the kiss broke, a deep shuddering moan escaping his lips as Raph leaned in, kissing and nipping at his jaw and neck. “R-raphie…….”

In response Raph growled, his free hand coming around to push the back of Mikey’s head so they were kissing again. After several moments they broke apart again, both their chest’s heaving as they took deep breaths. “I love you Raph.”

There was something in Mikey’s voice. Some tone Leo hadn’t heard before. So kind of….passion in it. Again Leo bit his lip. Was it possible……they’d all said they loved each other. But……something about the way Mikey said it this time; this time when he and Raph were completely alone…….was it possible…..that Mikey meant what he’d said as more than just something to say in the heat of the moment?

But a feeling on his shoulder made Leo turn, finding Lady Kitsune had reached out and was touching his shoulder. “Come.”

Nodding in agreement Leo turned, looking at his bother for a moment as the world began to swim and swirl around him. As the world faded Leo felt an odd feeling wash over him, a feeling of being watched. It happened a split second later. He watched as the memory of Mikey in front of him shifted, looking away from Raphael before…..looking directly at him; his eyes narrowing as if in anger.

“Leo……”

 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

They were somewhere new now. Blinking in surprise Leo could not help but feel his skin crawl in fear. Something about this hallway was different. The warm soft light that had filled the last hallway was gone, instead replaced by a kind of cold darkness that seemed to press down on his and Lady Kitsune. “W-where are we?”

Next to him Lady Kitsune spoke. “Were are in a deeper part of your brothers mind. Where we were before was where Michelangelo kept his fond memories. Memories that brought him joy and happiness. But this is the other place; the place Michelangelo puts the dark memories. The memories that cause him pain. You……you should brace yourself. You will not like what you se-”

But a moment later Lady Kitsune broke off as a sound reached their ear. Leo felt his eyes widen in surprise as shock as a pain filled scream ripped through the silence of the hallway they were in. looking to Lady Kitsune Leo spoke. “W-what was that?”

Lady Kitsune shifted, looking passed him and down into the inky corridor of darkness. “This place is filled with memories of pain and suffering. They claw at walls and barriers your brother has put up. It was this place that cause the fracturing of your brother’s mind. We must tread carefully here. There is no telling what your brother hash-”

But again Lady Kitsune found herself interrupted as another agonizing scream ripped through the darkness. A moment both he and Lady Kitsune staggered as the world around them began to move. It was as if something had reached out and grabbed them and was now pulling them in closer.

Suddenly they were in a room, the only light coming from a bowl that sat on the floor, filled with red hot coals. Leo felts his eyes widen as the dim light of the coals illuminated a form behind them. After a moment Lady Kitsune moved, stepping forward before raising her hand into the air. A second later Leo jerked lightly, startled by the bright white light that sprang from Lady Kitsune’s raised hand. But Leo’s alarm turned to horror as the scene in front of him.

Leo’s eyes widened in horror as he found that before him was a beaten and bloodied Mikey. Resisting the urge to rush forward Leo did his best to remain calm as he took in the chains that hung from the ceiling, keeping Mikey’s arms bound and raised above his head. Even from where they stood Leo could see trickles of blood dripped from where the restraints were digging into Mikey’s wrists. Half of Mikey’s face was swollen and bruised, his left eye completely swollen shut. His head hung limping and Leo could see several cuts and gashes dotting Mikey’s arms.

Releasing the breath he had known he’d been holding Leo opened his mouth to speak; only to find himself cut off a cold and cruel voice spoke over him. “I must commend you my son. Your resistance in impressive.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the source of the voice, watching as from a door on the far side of the room splinter appeared. But there was something off about him. He watched as his former father moved towards them; his features somehow sharper, more intimidating, making splinter looking some kind of rat monster from an old horror movie. But it was splinter’s eyes that drew Leo’s attention; they were cold, devoid of all warm or compassion and seemed to burn slightly red as he moved toward Mikey who stirred weakly, his head moving slowly so he could look at splinter who continued to speak.. “But if you are to become what I need you to be; you must break.”

Leo watched his heart jolting slightly as splinter moved, producing something from under the folds of his robes; a pair of pliers. Nearing Mikey the old rat continued to speak. “I will give you one last chance my son…..”

Leo’s heart hammered in his chest, a feeling of helplessness and horror building in his stomach as he watched splinter reach out, bringing the pliers to grip a corner of the hard boney plates that comprised Mikey’s plastron. “Renounce your brothers and your feelings for them.”

For a sickening second Leo watched as Mikey looked at his father. Then slowly shook his head, no. Leo watched as splinter’s face darkened in rage. “Very well.”

A moment later Mikey screamed, a horrible sickening gut wrenching scream that made Leo close his eyes and clamp his hands over his ears in an attempt the block out the sound. But no matter what he did there was no blocking it out. There was no blocking out the horrible agonizing screams his brother was letting out as splinter began to pry Mikey’s plastron apart with the pliers. There was no blocking out Mikey’s horrible screams or the sickening ripping sound as Mikey’s flesh lost its battle, tearing as splinter slowly pulled away the protective plates before letting them each drop to the floor with a dull ‘thud’.

Leo felt his stomach churn while his heart clenched painfully as Mikey let out another scream. He’d heard screams of pain before. He’d cried out when he’d been hurt or when bones had been broken. But these scream…….they were of true agony.

The screaming had stopped now, instead replaced by the sounds of sobbing. Cold dread filled Leo’s stomach as he readied himself. Forcing himself to move slow turned and reopened his eyes. He wished he hadn’t. blood flowed from Mikey’s chest. Splinter had pried away the entire first row of protective plates, exposing the raw muscles underneath. Mikey’s face was ghost white and he seemed barely conscious as he hung limply from the chain.

A moment later Leo’s eyes widened in horror as splinter moved, reaching out to run one of his fingers along the newly exposed muscles making Mikey cry out in more pain. “Hm……..” Leo felt his stomach drop, his mind almost unable to comprehend what was happening as he watched splinter move I closer, one of his fingers vanishing as he forced it forwards into Mikey’s muscles; a small pop of blood bursting from the spot where his finger vanished whiles Mikey screamed in pain.

But this scream was different. Unlike the others this one echoed and seemed to grow stronger as it went on. On front of him Leo watched as the scene changed. Suddenly Mikey’s plastron was repaired while splinter stood behind him holding a sledgehammer. Leo watched, a feeling of sickening dread welling up inside him as splinter drew the hammer back before slamming it hard into Mikey’s shell; cracking the protective surface making it shatter.

Again the scene changed. This time Mikey was struggling, Leo could see fear in his eyes as he tugged and pulled desperately on the chains. Behind Mikey Leo could see movement, a form crouched down low. But suddenly Leo’s attention was ripped back to his brother as Mikey let out another agonizing scream of pain, his entire body going stiff as the form of splinter emerged from behind; holding a pair of bloody scissors in one hand and the newly removed part of Mikey’s tail he’d just cut off.

And again the scene changed. Leo felt his mind starting to go numb. This was too much. Lady Kitsune and shredder had said Mikey had been tortured. But this…..this was so much worse than just tortured. This was a an endless parade of nightmares and horrors, so cruel that Leo wouldn’t have wished this to happen to anyone. Forcing himself to look away from his brother who was now being repeatedly burned by a red hot poker Leo spoke; his voice shaking. “I…….enough……I….Dont want to see anymore.”

Next to him Lady Kitsune nodded. “Very well.”

Forcing himself to take a deep breath Leo waited, waited to be taken from this place of nightmares and horrors. But nothing changed. They remained in the room, watching as Mikey suffered through torture after torture.

“L-Lady Kitsune?”

Next to him Lady Kitsune grunted, her head bowing as she lifted her hands outwards and away from her body. “Your brother’s mind……it’s…..resisting me…..it won’t…..let us go”.

Leo’s eyes widened in fear. “Wh-what? How is that poss-”

But the rest of what he said was cut off by a defining bang that made Leo’s attention jerk back to the scene in front of him. The room had changed now. Mikey was no longer hanging limply from the chains. Leo watched as Mikey’s head turned watching as splinter again entered from the door across the room. “Good morning my son.”

Mikey didn’t respond. Something had changed; there was a kind of hardness in Mikey’s eyes. A kind of burning hatred Leo had only started to recently see in his brother’s face. Leo watched a feeling of uncertainty creeping into him as he watched Mikey who watched splinter as the old rat moved to a small table that had suddenly appeared. Covering the surface of the tables was a collection of tools; pliers, knives, pokers, and hammers. All of them no doubt used to torture Mikey with.

Leo watched as splinter moved, selecting one of the small knives before turning to smile cruelly at Mikey. “You will break my son.”

But this time Mikey didn’t remain silent, and although his voice was hoarse and weak Leo could easily hear what he said, his voice dripping with anger. “Fuck you.”

A split second later Mikey moved. Leo watched as Mikey’s shoulders flexed; pulling down as hard as he could on the chains that bound his wrists and arms. For a moment there was resistance as the metal chains held as they had always done before, but a second later Leo’s eyes widened as the sound of bending and warming metal filled the room. In front of him Leo watched as the chains holding Mikey back snapped; suddenly going limp as they finally gave out and broke. Mikey dropped to the ground, staggering slightly as his feet finally touched solid ground in who knew how long. A roar of rage erupted from Mikey’s mouth as he rushed forward towards splinter who momentarily froze in shock.

A second later they collided with each other, Mikey violently shoving splinter backwards into the table; knocking it over and sending the tables contents scattering everywhere. There was a brief struggle, where splinter tried to shove Mikey off of him, but it there was no way for him to shove off a body that was easily twice as big and heavy as he was. Leo watched, the feeling of uneasiness still lingering inside him as he watched Mikey wrestle the knife splinter held, away from him.  He watched as Mikey moved, gripping the knife in both hands while raising it above his head before plunging it downward; not once, not twice but a dozen times, the blade repeatedly vanishing into splinter’s chest. Each time the knife vanished the old rat would cry out in pain and each cry was accompanied by a free wave of blood which sprayed upwards, covering Mikey in a sickeningly red color.

And then suddenly it all froze. Leo watched as the blade in Mikey’s hands froze, barely a hairs width away from splinter’s chest. For a few seconds he wondered what had happened, but then his blood ran cold as Mikey began to move; his head slowly turning to look at them.

“Leo……”

A moment later the worlds seemed to fall away. The walls of the room they were in seemed to vanish and fly away into an endless void as Mikey slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Leo’s. on the ground splinter’s body seemed to dissolve into nothingness as if it had never been there. Leo watched as Mikey’s eyes narrowed.

“I told you to stay out of my mind Leo.”

Biting his lip Leo spoke. “I…..I know….but we’re trying to help you. We-”

But Mikey laughed, a cold laugh that made goose bumps erupt along Leo’s skin. “Help? You wanted to help, so you brought the witch with you.” As he spoke Mikey gestured with his knife to Lady Kitsune. “Why? So you could mess with my mind? So you could try to twist my memories and make me join Shredder?”

Leo should his head. “NO. So we could help you. So we could undo the damage that splinter did to you. So-”

But a moment later Mikey was shouting at him. “SPLINTER DIDN’T DO THESE THINGS! YOU DID! YOU BETRAYED OUR FAMILY! BECAUSE OF YOU I SPENT FIVE YEARS ALONE!”

Make was shaking now, the look an anger and hatred was almost enough to make Leo wither. After a few moments Leo spoke. “I’m…..I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you suffered like this. I…..we didn’t know. We-”

But again Mikey cut him off, his voice still cold and distant. “No…..no you don’t know. You still don’t. But you will……”

Opening his mouth to ask what Mikey meant Leo instead let out a scream of fear as the ground dropped out from under him. A moment later he and Lady Kitsune were falling, dropping downwards into a seemingly endless abyss of darkness. All around him the darkness pressed in, squeezing the light Lady Kitsune had summoned until it was no brighter than a candle before suddenly extinguishing it from existence. No sooner had the light vanished than Leo felt something cold and sick grab him, ripping him away from Lady Kitsune and pulling him deeper into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 

He was alone now. All around him the seemingly endless darkness pressed in on him. Making him feel small and weak as he felt himself being pulled along with no way resist. Nervously his stomach clenched and unclenched. From training with Saki he knew the trouble he was in. they were deep in Mikey’s mind, and if what was happening was any indication; Mikey was pulling him in even deeper. The deeper into a person’s mind you went, the harder it is to maintain control, their will becomes reality.

Suddenly there was a new sensation; the feeling of turning and twisting, as though the world around him were moving while he stayed perfectly still. In front of him the darkness quivered and shook, seeming to retract and move revealing……

Leo gasped softly. He was back in the lair…..but this was not the simple ‘scenes’ he and lady Kitsune had seen before. No, this was…..

A sudden noise made him jerk, whipping in the direction the sound came from his hands coming up to defend himself in case of an attack. But slowly those readied hands faltered, lowering as the huge hulking for of leatherhead met his gaze. But leatherhead wasn’t alone, he was sitting on the couch and next to him; Mikey’s eyes widened as he found himself looking at a slightly bandaged and seemingly exhausted looking Mikey.

As he starred leatherhead spoke, his large scaled hand coming up to rest on Mikey’s shoulder. “it’ll be ok Little one. We’ll find them. Master Splinter says he can still sense their aura’s in the city. They……they aren’t…….dead.”

Next to Leatherhead Mikey shifted, slowly nodding. “I know…..but……it’s been weeks…….where are they?”

Suddenly the world seemed to quiver, a sort of ripple passing through the air, making things change around it. Mikey and Leatherhead vanished, instead replaced by a vision of splinter and Mikey sitting alone at the dinning room table, trying to eat. The room was almost completely silent as they ate, only the sounds of their utensils clattering met Leo’s ears. There was something pained about the silence. Leo watched as every time he moved to take a bat splinter would look at Mikey who was pushing his food around his plate. After a few moments splinter spoke.

“My son…..you must eat. You’ll need your strength.”

Mikey didn’t respond at first. Leo watched as his youngest brother slowly lifted his head. Leo bit his lip, he could see how red and puffy his brother’ s eyes were. A sure sign that he’d been crying recently. “I’m…….not hungry.”

As he spoke Mikey moved, pushing his chair away from the table. At the same time splinter moved too; getting out of his chair before circling the table and pulling Michelangelo into a tight hug. “We’ll find your brothers my son.”

Again the world seemed to ripple, as though it were a reflection in a pool of water. Suddenly smoke and shouting was filling the lair. Leo watched as Casey and April staggered out of the dojo. A moment later Mikey charged out of his room, his eyes jerking left and right trying to find the source of the disturbance. Suddenly splinter appeared, sailing through the air before crashing to the ground in a heap of robes and limbs. Instantly Mikey rushed to his side. “MASTER SPLINTER WHAT’S GOING-”

But Mikey’s words were cut off as a voice Leo recognized cut through the smoke filled lair. “Hello FATHER. Surprised to see us?”

Leo’s eyes widened as he watched his own form, along with those of Donnie and Raph emerge from the smoke. Other forms soon joined them, footbots standing behind them like an army. Leo felt his heart clench with guilt as Mikey looked at them from where he stood next to the fallen splinter; his eyes wide with fear and confusion. Slowly splinter got to his feet, grunting and struggling as he did so. “My sons…..what have you done? You’ve brought our enemies to our home!”

In front of him Leo watched the dark version of himself speak. “We’ve returned. Your plan failed. We’re still alive, and we’re here for Mikey.”

Splinter moved, his body moving slightly so as to stand between them and Mikey who’s widened further in shock. “M-me?”

Dark Leo nodded. “Yes. We’re here to take you away from this place, and from him.”

As he spoke dark Leo gestured to splinter. But splinter shook his head. “And why would you do this? Because you wish it, or because your new master, Saki ordered it?”

Dark Leo’s eyes narrowed, but it was dark Raph who spoke next. “You’re not wriggling out of this old man. We know the truth. Play dumb all you like, but we know you tried to kill us.”

This time is was splinter’s eyes that narrowed. “You obviously know nothing if you think I tried to have you killed.”

Raph’s growled in anger. Leo watched, his eyes widening slightly as Raph’s formed seemed to change. As the muscular red banded turtle lunged at splinter his form morphed, becoming larger and jagged; his muscles bulging and rippling as he let out a furious roar of rage.

But before the monstrous Raph and Splinter collided the world changed again. Dust filled the air, making Leo squint and struggle to see around him. There were forms moving in the dust, he could see their shadows outlined in darkness against the hazy grey that filled the air. There was fighting, Leo would hear the sounds of grunting and roaring as he stood there in the darkness confusion and haze trying to make out what was happening around him. A moment later someone shouted, a voice Leo recognized.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!”

One of the blurry forms emerged from the haze. Leo watched as tired and shaking Mikey appeared through the dust, his nunchucks raised and ready. A moment later another form emerged from the haze. Leo’s eyes widened as he found himself looking at some kind of twisted version of himself; with eyes glowing blood red, his swords looking less like katana and more like jagged pieces of metal and his form seemingly larger and bulkier.

He watched as Mikey struggled to get to his feet, as he moved Mikey shouted at the monstrous Leo. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!”

The monstrous Leo shook his head. “Splinter lied to us. Tried to kill us. We’re doing this to keep YOU safe! COME BACK WITH US!”

But Mikey shook his head. “NO! I’LL NOT SERVE THE SHREDDER! I’LL NOT BETRAY MY FAMILY!”

Again the scene seemed to ripple and warp; as if he were viewing it as a reflection in a pool of water. Leo watched as a now injured Mikey, splinter, April and Casey all scrambled to get into Casey’s van. Behind them the large form of Leatherhead stood, unmoving. Mikey shouted. “Leatherhead! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!”

But Leatherhead shook his head “No Littleone. You go, I will stay and hold them off; give you a chance to escape.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. As he spoke Mikey began to move, as if to climb out of the van and run to Leatherhead’s side. “No! I wont let you. I wo-”

The movement came from behind, Master Splinter’s hand appearing on the side of Mikey’s neck, pinching in in just the right place so as to trigger the pressure point that made Mikey’s body go limp. Leo watched as Leatherhead turned, the dark hazy forms of foot ninjas coming into view. Over his shoulder Leatherhead spoke. “Be strong Littleone. Be strong.”

Again the scene morphed. They weren’t in the sewers anymore. They were Casey's van; in the windows Leo could see trees and sunlight. Casey was driving, his hands gripping the steering wheel with such intensity that his knuckles were turning white. Next to him April sat slumped in the passenger seat, her expression was cold and numb. In the backseat Master Splinter was sitting, his left arm had been bandaged up into a makeshift sling. Every so often the elderly rat would shift, glancing into the corner of the backseat where Mikey was huddled.

Leo felt his heart clench painfully as he noted Mikey’s shoulders were shaking as tears dripped and trickled down his face which was covered in an expression of pain and loss. After a few seconds Mikey mumbled under his breath. “I.m……..sorry…..Leatherhead.”

The scene shifts were becoming more frequent now, less like a moment in time and more like a series of snapshots. There was April’s family’s farmhouse. Scenes of Mikey trying to help splinter to recover from his injuries, scenes of Mikey sitting alone in the dark, his knees pulled tightly against his chest while his sides shook with silent sobs. Scene of April and Casey trying to help, offering to play or keep Mikey company, followed be scenes of Mikey refusing them.

When the next scene shift came the haze returned, but this haze was different. It was not the greyish haze of dust, but instead the dark black haze of smoke. Leo watched, his eyes widening as he found the farmhouse engulfed in flames. He watched as Mikey ran through the burning farmhouse, doing his best to avoid the foot ninja who were following him. Mikey ducked, narrowing managing to avoid running into a burning chunk of wood that had fallen from the ceiling and was now blocking half the doorway.

A moment later Mikey spun around, throwing a handful of explosive pellets at the doorway causing it to crumble into burning debris and smoke, blocking the ninja whod been following him. Mikey coughed, his lungs no doubt struggling to complete with the fire which was quickly draining the room of oxygen. “M…MASTER….SPLINTER? CASEY?! A….APRIL?!”

He received no response, the only sounds around him those of the fire as it hissed and burned all around him. Leo felt his heart jolt as a look of panic came over his brother’s face. Again he shouted, this time an air of fear filling his voice. “SPLINTER?! APRIL?! CASEY?! ANYONE?!”

This time there was a response, a faint groan followed by a weak voice. “H….here…..my son.”

Mikey rushed towards the voice, his eyes widened in shock and horror as he found it belonged to Master Splinter. For a moment Leo almost didn’t recognize the old rat. The normal robes he wore were gone, no doubt having been burned away by the flames that were now rushing in to engulf the room. Splinter’s normally brown fur was blackened, and Leo could see that much of the old rat’s body showed signs of having been burned by the intense flames. He watched, was Mikey struggled to get the rat to his feet, throwing one of splinter’s arms over his shoulder before dragging him into a standing position. “WHERE’S APRIL AND CASEY?!”

Master Splinter shook his head weakly. “I….dont know…..my son…..you must leave me. the foot are every…..where.”

But Mikey shook his head. “NO! I WONT LEAVE YOU TOO!”

Again the scene shifted. They were no longer in the farmhouse now. Leo watched as Mikey struggled to drag splinter’s body which had gone completely limp. Behind them the blazing remains of the farmhouse shown like a beacon. As Mikey struggled he spoke. “Come….on……we can still make it.”

Master Splinter didn’t respond, the old rat’s body remaining completely limp; his head hanging low, his eyes unblinking. A moment later Mikey stumbled, his legs giving out from the effort to carry Splinter. They hit the ground hard, Mikey grunting as he struggled to regain his footing and get up. “Come…..on…..”

But master Splinter didn’t respond. Leo watched as Mikey moved, turning the old rat over from where he’d fallen so he was now on his back. This time it was Leo’s eyes to widened in shock. Splinter’s face was frozen, his eyes open a look of pain and fear covering his features. No breath came from the old rat’s lungs, no rising or falling of his chest. The old rat lay completely motionless and unmoving. Above him Mikey shook splinter’s now lifeless body, pleading with the old rat to respond to him, to get up.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

 

Leo’s mind struggled to catch up, to make sense of what he was seeing in front of him. He watched as Mikey continued to shake and plead with splinter’s dead body; begging the old rat to get up and keep moving. But splinter didn’t respond, his head jerking and flopping with each shake, only making Mikey sob harder and harder. Leo watched, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as Mikey pulled splinter tightly against his chest, tears flowing freely down the young turtle’s face. “N-no…..you…..you wouldn’t d…..die like this……you……y-you wouldn’t leave me all alone……y-you….pr-promised!”

He watched as his brother continued to shake splinter’s body, his sobbing becoming stronger and stronger until-

“LEONARDO!”

He jumped at the voice, spinning around to find Lady Kitsune standing behind him. But unlike before Lady Kitsune did not have a kind air about her; but rather one of uncertainty and suspicion. After a moment Lady Kitsune spoke again. “Who was with us, when we first met?”

Leo cocked his head. “What?”

Lady Kitsune moved, her hand coming up in front of him; a split second later a sword sprang into existence, its tip coming to rest inches from his throat. “I’ll ask again. Who was with us when we first met?”

Leo blinked, but answered a moment later “Just Saki.”

Lady Kitsune nodded, lowering her hand; the sword vanishing and winking out of existence. “It is you. Good.”

Before Leo could respond Lady Kitsune moved, bringing both her hands in front of his body and beginning to mutter something under her breath. A moment later light blossomed between her fingers, stretching and dancing outwards until it shown like a tiny sun cupped between her hands. The light was eerie, seeming to push the darkness away without bringing anything new into focus. As he watched, Leo became aware he could no longer hear his brother’s sobbing and a quick glance over his shoulder revealed to him that Mikey and the dead form of splinter had vanished. 

Turning his attention back to Kitsune Leo spoke. “W-what happened? What was all of that?”

Lady Kitsune sighed. “That…..was my fault. I got careless. Your father got the better of me.”

Leo shook his head slowly. “I don’t understand.”

Again Lady Kitsune sighed. “Your father……set a trap. He left the Tsukuyomi open; like leaving the door open to a room. But when we entered it…..the door slammed shut, trapping us inside. No doubt he hoped Saki would enter your brother’s mind to try and figure out where he’s hiding. Saki is skilled but……he would not have been able to escape.”

Leo felt his heart jolt and speed up a tad. “So…..we’re stuck in here?”

Lady Kitsune shook her head. “Not completely. I may not have seen the trap; but I still seeding our path. We can escape, but we will need to be very careful.”

Opening his mouth to speak Leo broke off, a new sound reaching his ears. All around him cracks of light began to appear in the darkness, looking like shards of broken glass as the cracks grew until the darkness could no longer hold itself together. The inky blackness that surrounded them fell away; falling and tumbling with a sound that exactly mirrored breaking glass, showing them to be in someplace new. Leo blinked, finding himself half blinded by what appeared to be candles burning in holders lining the walls.

He’d expected to be back in the hallway with doors leading off into Mikey’s memories. And while they stood in a very similar hallway; this was at the same time very different. Instead of doorways, Leo found hundreds of pictures lining the walls. Blinking in the sudden light Leo spoke. “W-where are we now?”

Lady Kitsune gestured to the hallway around them. “An alternate route through your brother’s mind. One that we have less control over; and in turn can be used to escape the Tsukuyomi.”

Leo opened his mouth to speak; but again found himself being cut off. To his right one of the pictures let out a loud giggle. Turning to look at what had caused the sound, Leo found himself staring at a picture of him and his brother’s when they’d been babies. A small smile tugged at the sides of Leo’s mouth as he watched baby Mikey happily splashing baby Raph; giggling and laughing as Raph tried to splash him back.

“Leonardo.”

Lady Kitsune’s voice jolted him, making him turn and look back to her. “S-sorry”

Lady Kitsune moved, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “We must not waste time. We must escape before the Tsukuyomi realizes we’re here.”

Nodding at her words Leo began to move, falling in line behind Lady Kitsune as they slowly moved through the hallway of pictures. As they walked Leo could not help but look around him. The images plastered along the walls were all different. Some hung alone; isolated within elaborate and fancy frames. Others appeared to be simply taped to the wall, their images the contents flitting from image to image. And others seemed to be the wall itself; their images spanning dozens of feet.

“Leonardo……I can sense your unbalance. What did the Tsukuyomi show you?”

Lady Kitsune’s words brought him back; pulling his attention from the pictures that lined the hallways. “I…..I saw us….me, Donnie and Raph…..attacking the lair……we looked like monsters…….then the farm house……burning to the ground with splinter and Mikey trapped inside…….then……splinter…..dying…..and Mikey sobbing.”

In front of him Lady Kitsune nodded. “Logical. You spent five years searching for your brother, trying to rescue him from your father. The Tsukuyomi preyed on those feelings, twisting them into a new horror you hadn’t considered. A world where your brother has been alone all that time.”

Leo blinked. “So……none of it was real? It was all the Tsukuyomi?”

Lady Kitsune shook her head. “Yes…and no. the trick of the Tsukuyomi is to show you half-truths. You did attack your home and try to rescue your brother; the Tsukuyomi showed you that. But it warped how your brother saw you, warped what he experienced into the worst version it could. In your case, implying that your brother has been alone and isolated this entire time. The-”

But Lady Kitsune’s words broke off as a loud scream erupted from one of the paintings. Jerking in alarm Leo spun to the right, watching as one of the painting changed before his very eyes. For a split second there was an image of a sunset; the large ball of fire throwing rays of orange and red across a darkening sky. But a moment later the image changed, becoming……

Leo’s eyes widened as he found himself looking once more at the monstrous twisted form of himself. The monstrous Leo was laughing; his hand clamped down around Mikey’s neck and was no doubt strangling him.

Leo’s heart jolted again, the feeling becoming all too familiar since he’d entered his brother’s mind. In front of him Lady Kitsune spoke, her voice becoming urgent. “Hurry Leonardo. We must hurry!”

He nodded in response, turning his attention away from the picture as they started to run. More images were starting to change now; the happy pictures inside them being replaced by images of pain and suffering and torture. Soon the hallway was filled with the sounds of screams and howls of pain, making Leo’s ears ring as he and Lady Kitsune ran.

“THERE!”

Leo’s eyes turned in the direct Lady Kitsune had pointed. They were coming to a painting; this one was much larger than the others, stretching from the floor to the ceiling and showing an image of Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all looking down at him.

“We can get out through there. We-”

But someone collided with Leo’s body; something that lifted him off his feet and sent him hurtling sideways and into one of the many painting’s that lined the walls. Leo gagged and coughed, struggling to breathe as he felt something cruel and cold wrap around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He gagged, spluttering as an anger and hate filled expression came into view covering his once peaceful brother’s face. In front of him dark Mikey roared in anger.

“I’LL KILL YOU!”

Dark Mikey lashed out, driving his knee into Leo’s stomach before giving Leo another painful shove; forcing his back to bend at an angle until…..

It was like having his head underwater. He struggled and fought to draw breath, the world around him seeming to press in and smother him. He was upside-down; in front of him he watched as Mikey sat alone, the only light coming from a small flickering candle set on the side of the desk. Mikey was working on something. Leo watched as Mikey set down the screwdriver he was holding, turning the metal casing he’d been tinkering with before pressing a small button on the side. A moment later soft half garbled music began to play.

_“She’s just a devil woman, with evil on her mind. Beware the devil woman, she’s gunna get you from behi-”_

But suddenly Leo could breathe again, the image of Mikey and the old radio vanishing as dark Mikey let out another roar of rage. Leo yelped in surprise as dark Mikey lifted him off his feet as if he were nothing, letting out another roar of rage before throwing him like a ragdoll. He slammed into another image, his head touching the surface of the image; making the colors and scene rush up and grab at him; smothering him once more. Even as he tried to pull back from the image he felt dark Mikey grab his head, forcing it to stay under even as he struggled to draw breath.

Leo could barely make out the form of his brother. Mikey was slumped on the floor, his expression twisted into one of pain. Leo watched as Mikey tried to move, only to gasp in pain; his hand going to his stomach which seemed to have grown and become swollen and rounded.

“I’LL KILL YOU!”

Again the image of his brother was ripped away from him, allowing him a few seconds to draw precious breath. He screamed in pain as he felt dark Mikey jerk his head sharply before pushing it back down into the image he’d just scene.

The scene had changed now. Mikey was sitting in a corner, an old workmen’s tarp wrapped around his shaking form. But it was what was in Mikey’s arms that drew Leo’s attention. Leo’s eyes widened as he found his brother holding a small form. Leo watched as an impossibly small hand emerged from the buddle of cloth Mikey was holding. He watched as Mikey smiled weakly, his own hand coming to touch the smaller hand which wrapped its small fingers around Mikey's. Mikey’s voice shook as he spoke, sounding as if he were not only tired but weak as well. “H-h-hi……M-Mia…….wel-welcome to the world.”

 A moment later the sound of a baby crying reach Leo’s ears making him-

“ENOUGH!”

A second later Leo was wrenched from the scene before him. He coughed and gasped, life sustaining oxygen flooding his lungs. He staggered sideways, slumping against a wall as the grip that had held him upright vanished. He slumped against the wall, his vision swimming and blurred as the sounds of fighting echoed around him.

He could hear Mikey screaming and the cold female voice of Lady Kitsune resisting, chanting spells and incantations as the two figures fought. Blinking furiously Leo tried to clear his vision, wanting to help in the fight as he struggled to get to his feet. He'd just managed to clear his vision when Lady Kitsune acted.

 

Leo watched as she grabbed the dark version of Mikey, throwing him backwards with a wave of invisible energy. A moment later she threw her hands out in front of her body, as if making the hand signal for stop. Light exploded into existence as flames erupted from her palms, arching and billowing towards the dark version of Mikey who had no time to react before the flames engulfed him.

Leo watched as dark Mikey screamed, a loud echoing howling, scream filled with pain and rage.

But Leo’s attention was pulled from the twisted burning form of his brother as Lady Kitsune gripped his shoulders and pulled his upright with a surprising amount of force. “Come Leonardo! Quickly!”

She didn’t wait for him to respond, her grip dragging him forward towards the large painting they’d seen before. As they moved towards it Leo blinked, his eyes widening as he found that the painting was changing before his eyes. Even as they staggered towards the painting Leo watched as the calm shades of blue morphed, slowly being over taken by angry shades of red and black.

It happened the moment Lady Kitsune’s overstretched hand touched the shades of blue. An invisible forced grabbed at them; lifting them out of the corridor they were in and sending them rushing upwards. Colors, lights and sound flashed past them; making Leo feel dizzy and vaguely sick as they seemed to move faster and faster the higher they went. A second later Leo jerked as the sickening feeling of falling grabbed at him. He jerked, his arms flailing about to try and find something to grab onto. There were sounds and voices all around him, voices calling to him; trying to calm him. Suddenly the world seemed to press in on him, his surroundings threatening to swallow him.

He could feel hands touching him, gripping his shoulders and arms, trying to keep him from moving and flailing. Faces were coming into focus now; he could see Donnie and Raph looking down at him with the form of Saki standing behind them. All at once reality snapped back into place. His flailing stopped as he found himself lying on his shell; someone having moved him from the chair he’d been sitting in before.

Slowly He tried to move only to feel Donnie hand press against his chest. “Easy Leo, you’re ok.”

He moved, touching Donnie’s hand in a reassuring way before slowly sitting up. He was on the floor, across from him he watched as Saki helped Lady Kitsune to sit up before shakily getting to her feet. He did the same, noting how odd everything felt; as if somehow someone had turned up the intensity of reality. He felt Donnie and Raph move with him; their hands going to his shoulders to help support him as his leg wobbled dangerously. Without speaking they were led from the room, and brought down the hallway to a small conference room. As they pushed the door open Leo noted several scientists that worked for Donnie were already in the room, laughing as they took a break from their work. But Donnie’s voice cut through their conversation. “GET OUT. NOW.”

The scientists didn’t argue their conversation ending instantly as they scurried and rushed through a door on the opposite wall, leaving them alone in the room. Silently Leo and lady Kitsune were guided to a couch that sat against one of the walls, a moment later Leo found a cup of water being pushed into his hand by Donnie with a simple command coming from his brother, “drink.”

He didn’t even have to think about it. Not really. The cup came to his lips, the cool water filling his mouth before flowing down his throat. Next to him he felt Saki do the same for Lady Kitsune. Only after the last drops of water were draining from their cups did Saki speak.

“What happened?”

Leo opened his mouth, trying to speak; trying to put into words what he’d seen. And yet no voice came from his thought, his mouth instead opening and closing silently for several moments. What could he say? How could he describe the horrors and memories and illusions he’d seen in his brother’s mind? Lady Kitsune had brought him there to help her figure out what was real and what was an illusion; and yet as he sat there wracking his brain he couldn’t recall anything that had seemed fake or illusion like. But the sound of Lady Kitsune’s voice snapped him back; pulling him from his inner turmoil and making him focus.

“Splinter set a trap. He left the Tsukuyomi open; no doubt hoping you….” Lady Kitsune gestured to Saki. “….would enter Mikey’s mind to try and gain information. If you had, you’d be trapped in the boy’s mind, with no means of escape.”

Leo remained silent, still struggling to understand what he’d seen. He’d seen his brother, in the dark alone, in pain, and then……

His mouth continued to open and close with no sound coming from him. There……had been a baby. Mikey had held a baby in his arms……and he’d called it…..Mia.

But a moment later his thoughts were interrupted by his brother’s hands. Slowly he looked up at them, uncertain of what to say or do as they looked back at him. “Leo, come one. We’re gunna take you home to rest.”

He voice refused to work, refused to respond to their care and concern. Instead he only nodded, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and led from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Leo remained silent, allowing himself to sink a little deeper into the hot water of the bath. In front of him he watched as Donnie and Raph remained silent as well, each of their faces blank and they struggles to process what they’d been told. After several moments of silence Raph spoke, more to himself than to his brothers. “Fucking monster.”

Again Leo remained silent. He allowed himself to remember, to stand in that chamber with fire and pain where splinter had tortured Mikey over and over again in an attempt to break his spirit. He knew how Raph felt, he too was struggling with his anger. He’d looked up to splinter, had studied and strived to be as much like the old rat as possible. So to see their father do that…..to see him willingly causing so much pain to one of his own sons.

Donnie spoke, cutting through the silence of the bath. “How much of what you saw, was real?”

Leo sighed again. He’d been struggling with that question himself. He’d hoped he’d be able to tell which memories were fake and which weren’t. Yet no matter how hard he tried, all the memories he’d seen had appeared real. Even the ones at the end, when he’d been fighting had seemed real. “I…...I don’t know.”

Donnie nodded slowly. “Ok. Then…..for now, let’s treat both sets of memories as real.” l at least until we see evidence otherwise.”

Raph shifted, looking at Donnie with confusion. “But what about the baby Leo saw? Where the hell did it come from?”

Leo bit his lip at Raph’s question. He’d been wondering that too. First he’d wondered if the baby had been April and Casey’s. In truth he’d only seen the memory for a second, so it was hard for him to remember the details but…..the more he focused on it…..the more certain he was that the baby’s skin had not be the human’s soft pink but instead green and scaly.

Sighing again Leo leaned back, allowing his eyes to drift closed for a second. Being in Mikey’s mind had drained him, leaving his tired and upset. He’d hoped this would help. He’d hoped that when he left his brothers mind he’d have some clearer idea of what his brother had been through and how they could help him. But instead he was now more confused than ever.

Each memory had seemed too real. Even if he wracked his brain he couldn't tell them apart. Sighing to himself Leo gave up, speaking to his brothers as he got to his feet. “I’m going to bed. I can't do anything else today. Goodnight.”

Raph shrugged, allowing himself to a sink a little deeper into the hot water. Donnie gave him a concerned look, but it was a look he ignored, instead climbing up and out of the hot springs before making his way to the locker rooms to shower and change. It might have been wrong of him to feel this way, but right now he didn't want to be around his brothers. He could see it in their faces, the pain his words had caused them as he relayed what he’d seen in Mikey’s mind.

He’d seen Donnie biting and chewing his lip, wincing slightly when he’d reached the limit and actually cause himself a touch of pain. He’d seen Raph’s muscles tense, his temple twitching in anger as Leo described the tortures Mikey had been subjected to. But more than that he could see the look of uncertainty in their faces. The sinking feeling that their baby brother might never truly recover from what he had been subjected too.

Turn the shower on Leo shuddered slightly as the cool water began to wash over him. Looking up at the shower head Leo allowed the cool water to douse his face and neck.

“Want some company?”

Leo's eyes opened in a bit of surprise, feeling Donnie’s body press against his back, Donnie’s arms coming to wrap around his shoulders. “w-what ar-"

But Donnie cut him off, a gentle finger coming to rest against his lips. “Just say yes Leo.”

Gently Donnie’s touch shifted half pulling Leo's head along with it till he was looking sideways at his brother. A moment later Donnie’s lips pressed against his in a soft kiss. It was a gentle kiss, not aggressive and demanding; more soft and seeking.

Despite everything or perhaps because of what he'd been through and seen, Leo found himself responding to the kiss. Leaning into the kiss, earning a small moan from Donnie. A moment later that moan deepened as Leos tongue drifted across Donnie’s lips, to which Donnie responded by parting his lips and allowing Leo access. Leo moaned deeper, her body moving; turning to face Donnie so their chests could rub and press against each other.

How long had it been since he’d done this? He and Donnie had fooled around a few weeks before Mikey had arrived…almost two months ago. Leo groaned into the kiss, his hands finding Donnie’s hips and pulling them closer. A soft shudder rippling through his body as he found Donnie’s pouch was just as swollen and needy as his. As they broke apart for air Donnie chuckles his hands drifting down to rub against Leo's chest and hips. “Someone’s a bit needy.”

As he spoke Donnie’s fingers drifted lower, running along Leo’s slit sending a strong shudder rippling through his body. He opened his mouth to respond, but his words died in his throat instead being replaced by a deep moaning churr as Donnie repeated the touch in reverse. His finger sending deep waves of pleasure through Leo's body as it moved against the grain of Leo’s pouch.

It was all Leo needed. A soft grunt was the only warning as his pouch opened allowing his wanting organ to become free and fall into Donnie’s waiting hand. Again Leo groaned, his breath becoming soft pants as Donnie gently squeezed his organ. At the same time Donnie loved I’m, continuing to gently squeeze and stroke Leo's organ while also capturing his lips in another kiss.

Leo's legs wobbled slightly as he struggled against the waves of pleasure that battered his body. Donnie had always known just what to do, exactly when you squeeze and what to touch to drive him crazy. His grip on Donnie’s shoulders tightened as his pace increased. His head tilted back deep shuddering moan escaping his lip as Donnie leaned in, gently kissing his neck.

“Enjoying this Leo?”

Try as he might that he couldn’t respond, his voice dying in his throat as Donnie’s grip tightened and sped up. His breathing was becoming labored now, shuddering and struggling to stay on his feet as the pressure in his stomach began to grow. “D-d-Donnie….I’m…..gunna…...AHHH!”

His legs jerked, going up onto his tiptoes as Donnie moved, half pulling his hand away. In front of his Donnie chuckled, his strokes returned to normal. “Sooooo needy Leo.”

He was being toyed with. Even in his pleasure filled, half numb state he could see the twinkle in Donnie eye. Donnie was toying with him, enjoying the feeling of power as his strokes changed, remaining the same speed but becoming long and deep; making sure to go the entire length of Leo’s erect organ. Leo growled, struggling to remain in control and not give over to the seas of pleasure lapping at his insides. His grip on Donnie’s shell tightened, a moment later he pushed Donnie, making the genius turtle’s shell hit the wall.

A second later he kissed him, his tongue darting from his mouth to frantically try and claim Donnie’s mouth, to try and remind him of who was the dominate one. A moment later his eyes rolled back slightly as Donnie’s grip changed, his palm running along the swollen and engorged head of Leo’s cock. Through the pleasure he heard Donnie speak in a slightly amused tone. “You’re not in control Leo. I am.”

He tried to resist, tried to prove to Donnie that he was the one in charge. But his growl died in his throat, instead replaced by a whimper as Donnie’s hand moved again bringing him to his tiptoes as his body instinctively followed Donnie’s retreating grip. Again Donnie chuckled his free hand coming o rest against Leo’s chest for a moment before pushing Leo gently until it was Leo who was pressed against the wall of the shower.

Leo felt a shudder ripple through his body as Donnie smirked at him. A second later Leo gasped as Donnie leaned in, his breath wafting the side of Leo's face. “Say it Leo. Say that I’m in control"

As he spoke Donnie strokes became long and tight, running the entire length of Leo’s cock. He gasped explosively, his head feeling like it was swimming through a fog as he struggled to make his voice work. “Y-y-you…..y-you’re…..”

As Leo spoke Donnie’s hand sped up, a smirk spreading across his face as Leo gasped, his cock throbbing in his hand. “Say it Leo. Say I’m charge.”

Leo gasped again, his head snapping backwards. For a moment Donnie considered releasing his brother’s organ and denying him the climax he so desperately wanted. But a moment later that thought changed as Leo managed to struggle out of the words. “y-you’re…..in ch-charge!”

A second later Donnie felt Leo’s cock throb, seeming to grow large in his hand. But he found his attention pulled from his brother’s cock as Leo grabbed him, pulling him into a rough and ragged kiss that stole his breath away, even as he continued to stroke Leo’s through his orgasm. The kiss deeped, a low rumbling churr escaping Leo and they continued. This felt good. Like some small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His hips jerked and twitched, thrusting and humping up into Donnie’s grip; shuddering as his felt his long pent up seed erupting from his body in white hot globs.

All too soon they broke apart, their need for air outgrowing their desire to keep kissing. Still he held Donnie close, refusing to let him just yet. For a long time Leo basked in the afterglow of his climax, savoring the feeling of Donnie against his chest. He liked this, the feeling of closeness that came after such encounters with his brothers. And yet…..

As if Donnie knew what he was thinking, he spoke. “I know you Miss Mikey, Leo. We'll get him back. We just have to wait.”

Biting his lip Leo nodded, looking down at his brother before closing the distance between their lips in a soft and loving kiss. The kiss was gentle, not lustful like the ones before it had been. Gently pulling apart Leo spoke softly. “Thank you Donnie.”

Donnie smiled while gently kissing his collar bone. “Don’t mention it. Get home safe. Ok?”

Leo nodded, mentally groaning slightly as Donnie broke their contact and began to leave the shower. For a moment he thought about asking his brother to stay, to go him with him so they could be together. But he resisted that thought; he had other things he needed to focus on. Pleasure could wait.

Quickly he finished his shower, taking a moment to wash the bits of cum that clung to his legs and organ before shutting off the shower and quickly dressing himself. Biting his lip Leo paused, his eyes going towards the door that led back to the baths. For a moment he wondered if he should tell his brothers of what he was going to do. But he decided against it. His brothers had to deal with what they’d learned in their own way. What he was going to do might not help them like it could help him.

Making his way from the bath house Leo pulled out his cellphone, flicking it open and waiting for it to connect. After a few moments a voice on the other end of the line spoke. “Yeah boss?”

Leo spoke calmly. “Gas up the car and meet me in front of my apartment in 30 minutes. We’re going to take a trip.”

A second later the male voice responded. “Yes sir.”

A moment later the call ended. Stowing his cellphone in his pocket Leo took a deep breath. One way or another, he was going to find some answers.


	17. Chapter 17

Donnie’s lab had always been his sanctuary. No matter what troubles he was having in his life, his lab was a place where it stopped mattering. While he was here, surrounded by his equipment and chemicals and tbe infinite possibilities they brought with them, he felt at peace. But now…..

Donnie sighed, watching as the chemical structures of his latest simulation began to assemble. Before all of this….before mikey had shown up he'd been working on oblivion, working to see if he couke make it even safer than it already was; a tall order to be sure.

For a long time he'd struggled to vet oblivion’s initial structure right. Just when he'd think he was getting it, he'd find some defect or some flaw. Sometimes it was minor, making it have a horrible tasty or having an insanely short shelf life. Other times….they'd been more extreme. More than once donnie had struggled to find a way to keep the drug from becoming addictive. Modt drugs worked that way, affecting and altering the subject’s nervous system, tricking the brain into producing more endorphines, or supplying chemicals that simukated their effects. Thats how people became hooked.

But oblivion was different. It introduced no addictive chemicals to the body. Instead it affected the inner ear, making the users feel a combination of dizziness and lightheadedness, which simulated the sensation of being stoned. At the time he'd been overjoyed by the breakthrough. Even saki had praised his genius. But now…..mikey’s words echoed in his mind.  _ “felt amazing till I came down. Then I remembered my life sucks. _ ”

He'd invented oblivion to cure people’s drug problems. They could get ‘high' without the physical dependency that came with it. But…..the idea of mikey taking it to escape his problems…..it upset him. Biting his lip donnie shifted, turning away from the tubes and beakers filled with chemicals and instead turning to look oit the window and over the city. How many people were using his drug like mikey had? How many were using it to escape their problems?

A cold sickening knot twisted in his gut. Was mikey right? Had he become nothing more than a common drug lord?

 

\----------

 

Stepping out of the jeep he'd been riding in, leo surveyed his surroundings. In front if him the burned out charred ruins of what had once been april’s family farm house lay. Plants, weeds and nature had easily overtaken the ruins, laying their claim and half buring the destroyed structure. In the back of his mind leo could not help but recall the last time he'd been here. His brothers and he had arrived with a small army of footbots. And they'd agreed to do whatever it took to get mikey away from their father. He, leo had gone straight through the front door, donnie had gone through the back, and raph’s group had split to come at the farm for either side. They'd boxed splinter in, and for a time it seemed like they might actually manage to grab their brother. But then…...the fire had started.

Stepping forward leo slowly moved toward the burned house, allowing his memories of that night to flood his mind. He remembered the confusion as the smell of smoke had filled his nostrils. Then fear as flames rippled through the house, turning it into a blazing sea of flames and heat. He'd ordered the human ninjas to fall back and form a perimeter, to keep splinter from escaping. He'd kept the footbots though, making them search the house for as long as they could. Afterwards donnie had notted that many bot’s metal casings had started to melt, an indicator of how hot the blaze had become. Yet somehow mikey and splinter had vanished. Even more puzzeling, so had april and Casey.

Of course theulyd searched the area afterwards. Donnie and raph had combed the surrounding countryside. He'd wanted to help, but as a result of him spending so much time in the burning house he'd caused smoke damage to his lungs and been ordered by donnie to stay and recover. Even if they did heal at a much faster rate than humans, the damage had been enough to keep him bedridden and dependant on tanked oxygen for over a month. Slowly he passed through the skeletal remains of the front doorway, its wood blackened and cracked so badlytl that he was amazed it still stood. The remains of the house looked like a warzone had torn through it, which to be fair…..it had. Biting his lip leo could easily recall the rage hat had fueled him when he'd seen his father. He'd never wanted to kill someone before that day. How dare his father lie, try to undo the hatful words he and his brother’s had heard him speak after his attempt to kill them had failed.

Coming to a stop in what remained of the former living room leo forced himself to breathe, taking a deep breath and forcing his anger away. It would do him no good, not now anyways. He needed to focus. With a trained eye he scanned the charred and burnedout remains of the house. Afterwards donnie had been curious about the fire. As far as he or any of them knew, they had not caused the fire. Nor had april and case why raph remembered fighting but had lost when the fire had started to spread. Again leo felt a twinge of anger, he ad no doubt splinter had started the fire in hopes it would consume them all. But again he pushed the anger away, focus was what was needed now.

His eyes slowly roved the remains of the house. Tufts of grass and weeds had sprung up in the kitchen, obscurring the blackened wood floor. Short chunks of the walls remained, looking like an odd jagged range, with heights varying from nonexistent to just under leo’s shoulder. Most of the contents of the house had burned up, only snfew skelletal remains of larger pieces of furniture remained; a twisted and half melted remains of a bed in the bedroom, or the blackened and unrecognizable lump that was once a couch.

It was there that leo paused, something about the area around the couch remains…..was off. Moving into the hollowed out space leo looked around. In the other rooms grass had started to move in, growing up between the floorboards, but in here there was no grasses. In fact nothing was growing up from the floor. Almost as if…..

Leo felt his eyes widen as he took a step, the old wood creeking in distress under his feet. Slowly he got to his hands and knees, running his hands along the cracked and blackened floor. Could it be that in their search his brothers had missed something? Brushing aside the layer of ash and soil that had built up along the floor, leo’s eyes again widened.

As thr top most later of ash and dirt moved, the lower layers shifted, sinking down between the floorboards, revealing a space between the boards and the ground. He began to move more urgently, brushing away more and more dirt until he'd uncovered a big enough section of floor for him to stand on. Reaching back he oulled one of his swords from its sheath, fitting the blade between the gap of two boards. Pushing the blade to thr side leo grunded as the old nails holding the board in place resisted for a moment before giving out. the boars came look, a loud wrenching sound following it as it was pried free from the beams underneath revealing a sizable void beneath leos feet. Leo felt his heart jolt. The farmhouse had a bassment? Donnie and raph hadn't said anything about this.

He worked as quickly as he could, using his sword to pray up board after board before through them aside. Soon enough he'd made himself a big enough hole for him to drop down into. Taking a breath leo shifted, carfully lowering himself into the void beneath the floor. For a few moments he hung there, hanging on with his hands while he stretched out his legs and feet to see if he could touch the bottom. When he found he couldn't he let go, dropping a few feet down before hitting the ground; kicking up a small cloud of dust and dirt as he landed. Waving his hand to ward away the dust leo looked around, he appeared to be in some kind of cellar, a dozen feet or so away he could see a rickety stairway leading up into possibly a hidden entrance in thr floor of the kitchen. Scanning this new area leo found that to his surprise the fire damage was minimal in the basement. Yes a few of the beams on the ceiling showed signs of damage from the flames, but everything else seemed to be perfectly preserved. He could see jars of fruit and food, a few dust covered tools hanging from pegs on the walls and……

Leo felt his heart stop as his eyes fell appon the bodies. For a split second his mind when blank as he took in the corpse’s ratty clothes, half deteriorated with the passage of time. But there was no mistaking the identiy of the bodies, no mistaking the bright yellow shirt and jean shorts, or the ragged jeans and black sleeveless shirt of their former allies casey jones and april oneal.

He stood there for several minutes, his mind having seemed to have frozen at the sight of their former allies, strugging to understand what he was seeing. Raph uad said he'd fought april and casey, so they'd always assumed the pair were alive and just in hidding like mikey and splinter. How….and why then, were their half mummified bodies here?

That question seemed to shake leo free of his mental stun, making his brain start to work again. They were together, april was slumped against the wall, casey was next to her, having collased to the ground. Slowly leo moved, an odd sense of forboding filling his gut as he neared their dead bodies. He wasn't sure what he expected, perhaps for the bodies to spring to life and attack him? Perhaps for splinter to lung at him from the darkness and try to kill him? Neither of those things happened. Biting his lip leo looked over thr bodies of his friends. The skin was tight and emaciated, stretched so firmly agaunst their bones that he could barely recognize them. As he looked them over he could not help but note the lack of blood on their clothes, a sure fire sign of the struggle they would have put up if they'd been killed by weapons or attackers. How then had they died, and why were they down here?

Turning his attention to the area around them leo found that there was a vent next to where april lay. As if on que a small gust of wind came through the vent, fed from the outside and making a small bit of the surrounding dust move in its wake. Leo's eyes narrowed, an idea of what had happened starting to form in his mind. Raph had fought with april and casey. At some point, possibly when the fire started april and casey had fled down here; poasibly to escape their attackers or maybe the flames. With the fire raging above them the air had been sucked out of the basement except for the air coming from the vent they were hunddled around. But even with the vent, they'd passed out from lack of oxygen and….died.

Leo felt hus heart clench painfully as he imagined it. Their world on fire, their friends seemingly attacking them for no reason, huddling around this vent trying to survive. At least…...at least they'd been together.

Hanging his head in silence for a moment leo made a mental note to have donnie do an autopsy on them, just to be sure the bodys’ advanced age wasn't hiding something. But for now he'd leave them alone, he still had a job to do. Straightening up leo looked around. Neither he nor his brothers had known about this basement. Was it possible this was how splinter and mikey had escaped? And if so, why hadn't april and casey escaped with them? Squitning into the dimly lit basement leo did his best to see in the minimal lighting. Old shelves, more jars of preserved food, the stairs leeding to the kitchen and….

Leo moved, slowly making his way so as not to trip on anything as he found that on the fair wall there was a depression; a space where the wall changed. Reaching out leo found that a layer of spiderwebs covered the depression, obscuring what lay beyond from view. Again he pulled out his sword, effortlessly slicing through the webbing and revealing a small narrow passageway beyond. Biting his lip leo turned, inhaling so as to slip into the narrow passage. It was a tight fit, his shells scrapped the other side of the tunnel as he slowly moved sideways. This wasn't some hastily dug tunnel, he could tell that from the way the walls were carved out of the dirt, smooth and straight, plus thr wodden beams jeeping the ceiling from caving in. Someone digging out of desperation wouldnt have made such effort. The tunnel contiued onward, slowly leading him away from the basement he'd been in. In his mind he tried to jeep trace, mentally adjusting his map of the surface. He was certainly out from under the house now, and if he was right…..possibly somewhere under the collapsed barn?

A few more feet and thr tunnel widdened slightly, becoming a small room whichw as wide enough for leo to stand normally. In front of him an old ladder stood, propped against the dirt was leading upwards. Leo remained still. He was sure he was under the old barn. Was this how splinter and mikey had escaped? If so, why hadn't april and casey used it?

Biting his lip leo tested the ladder, the old wood creaking and flexing under him; but remaining strong. Slowly he began to climb, moving slowly and testing each wrung of the ladder before putting his full weight on it. He could see a few small pricks of light coming from above, as sunlight worked its way through cracks in the covering that kept the hole hidden. Pressing his hands against the hatch above him leo grunted, finding there was a bight of weight keeping the hatch closed. Nevertheless with  bit of effort he managed to move the hatch, pushing open the weighted wooden hatch before squinting in the suddenly blinding sunlight. Moving up and out of the hole leo found, that as he'd suspected he was standing in the corner of ruins of the old barn.

He remembered the barn. The foot had cleared the barn but afterwards they hadn't paid much attention to it. The fire from the house had jumped and the barns had gone up in a spectacular bonefire. And afterwards since they'd never seen any signs of its use, donnie and raph had ignored the barn and focused their search and investigation on the house. But as he looked around something new drew leo’s attention. Kneeling down he shifted, brushing away bits of splintered and burnt wood. It was old, half worn away by age and the elements, but….he could clearly see the stain of blood having dripped onto the wooden floor of the barn.

Kneeling down leo felt his throat tighten slightly. It was inpossible to tell who the blood belonged too. Had it been mikey’s; left there as he'd fled from his brothers? Or had it been splinters; a result of his encouters with the foot and even his former son’s. He could tell from the way the immediate area was reacting that the blood contained mutagen in it, evident by the way no plants had broken the surface of the dried black scab in the last five years. donnie had once explained it to him. How when mutagen was directly applied to living tissue it trigged nearly limitless mutation possibilities hence the name. But that the mutagen in their blood was different, and wouldnt catalys anything it came into contact with. In fact the opposite would happen. Anywhere their blood fell would effectively become barren, tainted by their blood.

Biting his lip leo looked around. He could see a few dribbles of blood away from the main pool, no doubt a result of when whoever had been injuried had fled. But time and debris were working against him now, blocking him from tracking anything further without more help.

As he stood there he looked out over thd overgrown grasses, creeping vines and brush. He tried to imagine it, tried to imagine being exhausted, frightened, injuried, all while being hunted by someone you thought you could trust and who would never hurt you.

His stomach lurched and twisted, feeling as through he had swallowed some kind of foal poison.


End file.
